Misadventures of The Kages
by Innocence is a Virtue
Summary: What happens when all the kages are brought together for a year? What kind of adventures will they get up to? What will they break? And more importantly, will Konoha survive? Don't worry, there may be lots of chapters but they aren't long!
1. The Kage's arrive!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!! (Thwack) Ok I don't... Ehheh**

* * *

**What's goin on?**

Basically a treaty has been formed by the 6th hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, that has to be signed by every kage and then they will all be in an alliance. But one of the conditions of the treaty is that every kage must live in Konoha for one year, before returning to their own villages. When three of the kages turn out to be trouble makers, lots of crazy things start to happen in Konoha. What antics will the kages get up to? Will Konoha survive a year? Read this story and find out!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Kages Arrive!**_

It was a bright sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto Uzumaki looked out his office window at the hokage faces upon the mountain, which now included his own.

"They're arriving today" he said to himself. He sighed.

He had recently learnt that 3 of the kages were female. 'I can't beleive it!' he thaught when he found out 'What the hell are the men doing!'.

Atleast he had Gaara, the kazekage. He had never met any of the kages besides Gaara before, so he was anxious to know what they were like (Me: Just you wait Naruto BWAHAHAHA!!! oh yeah um on with the story). He was expecting them to be really uptight snobs, but you never know.

"Naruto?". He heard a small voice from outside the door.

The door opened to reveal his wife Hinata and their son Kotestsu.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Um, I was told that Gaara had arrived"

"Thanks Hinata" he said as he ruffled his son's hair and walked out the door.

As he reached the gate and saw a green horse-drawn cart with gold wind patterns and the symbol for wind on the front. He saw Gaara standing outside the cart.

"Yo Gaara" he yelled

Gaara turned around and walked up to his old friend, who took him firmly by the hand and shook it like mad.

"It's great to see ya Gaara"

"It is also good to see you Naruto-sama"

"Hehheh I never get tired of that" laughed Naruto

Just then a blue dog-drawn cart with silver lining came zooming through the gates and pulled to a halt right next to Gaara's cart. (About the dogs, you'll find out in a minute)

The cart had wave patterns and the symbol for water on the front.

The door swung open.

There stood a young woman about in her 20's with short black hair with blonde at the front and dark brown eyes. She wore the Mizukage attire. She gracefully lowered her foot to the step. She stepped on the very edge of the stair and went face first into the dirt.

"That's the Mizukage?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

He heard a muffled 'ouch' from the Mizukage.

"Sonya, are you alright?" said a voice from in the cart.

A man stepped out. He had scruffy brown hair and red paint marks on both his cheeks. Then Naruto realised who it was.

"Kiba!" he yelled as he ran over to him.

Kiba looked up as he was helping Sonya up.

"Naruto! So, your dream came true huh?" he yelled forgetting about Sonya and accidentally dropping her face first into the dirt again.

"B-e-a-utiful" muttered the Mizukage.

"Yeah, i'm now the Hokage, beleive it!"

"Well you have the same stupid annoying phrase and the ugly orange outfit" said Kiba with a laugh.

"You haven't changed much either" said Naruto with a grin.

Kiba wore an outfit similar to the one he had when he was 15, except he wore the hidden mist headband instead. Kiba had fallen in love with the Mizukage and moved to the hidden mist village a few years ago. Naruto guessed that he was now a jonin.

Kiba suddenly realised that his wife was still on the ground and quickly helped her up.

Just then a yellow cart with silver lining came through the gate. It had lightning bolts along the side, and the symbol for lightning on the front.

"Uhoh" said Kiba and Sonya together.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

The door opened to reveal... NOTHING.

There was no one there.

" Oh no, how will she arrive? the sky, no no... maybe she'll appear out of nowhere in a puff of smoke.. or maybe..." the Mizukage was freaking out like she was in some insane asylem.

Kiba ran back ito the cart and hid.

Suddenly BOOOOM, the wall next to the gate had been blown up by a huge lightning bolt.

"I knew she wouldn't want a normal entrance" sighed Sonya.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" A person riding a camel came zooming through the hole in the wall at the speed of light.

They pulled to a halt in front of Naruto and the Mizukage.

Judging by her outfit there was no doubt.

This was the Raikage.


	2. Unbeleiveable!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (covers head)T.T **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Unbeleiveable!_**

"N-no way" stuttered Naruto as he stared at the crazy woman riding the camel.'This can't be the Raikage' he thought.

"Wooooo" said the Raikage, turning around "Now THATS a hole, haha hate to be the one to fix it hahahahahaha" she said, now laughing her head off. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt with the Raikage hat and white jacket.

"Casey-chan, what did I say about destroying things in other peoples villages" said the Mizukage with her hand on her forehead.

The Raikage looked like she was deep in thought.

"NO IDEA" she suddenly said.

She got off and put the reins in Naruto's hand.

"To the stables jeeves" she said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU?!?" Naruto yelled.

She completely ignored him and her attention was now directed at the Mizukage.

"AH Sonya-chan, where's dog-breath?" she asked.

"I'll get him" she said. She banged on the door of her cart.

"Kiba you weenie get out here!" she yelled.

"Is SHE there?" asked Kiba, still cowering in the cart. "Yes, and she can't WAIT to see you" she replied.

"That's not a good thing you know" he said. But he came out, otherwise his wife, who was a medical nin, would smash the cart to bits.

"Oh boy it's dog-breath" said the Raikage making a taunting face. "Why you.." he said, but his wife pulled him back "unhook Akamaru and Aki-chan" she said.

While Kiba was unhooking the huge dogs, another cart pulled in.

It was brown and had a person sitting on top. "Great another baka" sighed the Mizukage.

The Tsuchikage was, for some reason, sitting on top of her cart.

The Raikage ran over to her. "Yo, Rachel-chan, what's in the cart"she asked. "Manga, DUH" replied the Tsuchikage, jumping down and opening the door to reveal it stuffed with books.

"Oh that reminds me" said the Raikage, " I brung Natsu-chan, Haru-chan and Fuyu-chan just like you asked" she said calling out to the Mizukage.

Her cart swung open and 3 puppies, that looked suspiciously like Akamaru, jumped out and ran to their parents, who had just been unhooked by Kiba.

Just then 2 little boys that both looked identical to kiba jumped out of the Mizukage's cart and ran to the puppies aswell.

Naruto noticed that one had up arrows on his cheeks and the other had down arrows.

"Their names are Ue and Shita" said Kiba from behind him "They're twins".(Me: Where the hell is Gaara at this point?? By the way Ue and Shita mean up and down in japanese, in case you didn't know!))

"Heh good names" he said.

The three female kage's were joined by Rock Lee, who was the husband of the Tsuchikage, and they all walked over to Naruto and Gaara. (Me: Found him!!)

"Ok" said Naruto "All the kages are here".

"Huh?" said the Raikage " I don't see the Hokage" she said looking around.

"I'M THE HOKAGE YOU RETARD!!!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I thought you were here to take our luggage" she said scratching the back of her head. By this time Naruto had gone bright red with anger.

"WHAT KIND OF RAIKAGE IS THIS?!? SHE RIDES A STUPID CAMEL FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!!!" he yelled.

"GEORGE IS NOT STUPID!!!!" shouted the Raikage, rapidly stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"IS TOO" he yelled "IS NOT" "IS TOO" "IS NOT" "IS TOO"... this carried on for about a minute.

The Mizukage was about to blow her top.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud the village shook.

"Meep" Everyone huddled together in fright.

"Much better" she said "Now onto this treaty thing".

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it, my second chapter**

**Kiba: What was that!?! I do not cower in fright!!!!**

**Me: Well you do now!...I'm sorry Kiba-kun please forgive me!!!!!**

**Casey: That's really sad...**

**Next Chapter: The treaty is signed!!**

**Kiba: Ok ok I forgive you just let go of my leg!**


	3. The Treaty is Signed

**Disclaimer: I do not own a rhino... nor do I own Naruto.

* * *

****Character Interview**

**Me: Welcome to my first character interview, where I ask the characters about the story so far!!**

**Casey: WOOT!!**

**Me: Well kiba forgave me **

**Kiba: Yeah whatever...**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?!?**

**Kiba: Nothing dear, eh heheheh**

**Me: That's what I thought... Now! Anyone got any comments on the story??**

**Casey: Well, I don't think dog-breath should get a part in the story... but otherwise it's going well!**

**Kiba: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!**

**(Casey bolts out the door and Kiba chases her)**

**Me: Well they won't be back for a while... so what about you Rachel-chan?**

**Rachel: I SAY 2 WORDS!!! 2 WORDS!!!!**

**Me: eh heheheh... ANYWAY on with the story!!**

**(Rachel cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Meep

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3: The Treaty is Signed!!_**

"Allow me to introduce you to my children" said Rachel, pulling a young girl in front of her. "This is my daughter Haruko, she's 10, isn't she just adorable!?!".

They all screamed.

She was a girl version of Rock Lee and the most hideous thing they had ever seen. (Me: Please do't flame me for making fun of Rock Lee, but seriouly how freaky would that look?!?)

She had black hair in a bowl cut with piggy tails, and those trademark bushy black brows. Her face was covered in freckles just like her mother.

She blushed when she saw Ue and Shita, and they both suddered.

"Head for the hills" Kiba whispered to his sons.

"This is Gai jr." said Rock Lee, holding up a baby who also had a bowl cut and wore green spandex.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for a week" Sonya said to Casey

Casey nodded "for months".(Me: I have decided to call the kages by their first names, because calling them Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage gets annoying! So just so you know, Casey Rai, Sonya Mizu Rachel Tsuchi)

The two shuddered, 'we have to see them every day for a whole year' they both thought.

"Anyway on to this treaty thing" said Rachel.

* * *

They all entered the Hokage's office. 

"Hey wheres the hokage?" asked Casey.

"For the last time... I'M THE HOKAGE!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Wow really?" said Casey "you look more like a Jeeves to me..."

"GRRRRR"

"Come on! Let's just get this treaty signed" said Sonya angrily.

**_One hour later..._**

"Ok it's all finished" said Naruto. He looked at the signitures and let out an angry yell.

"RAIKAGE!!!!!"

"What did I do?" she said innocently.

"YOU DREW SMILIE FACES AND STARS ANROUND YOUR SIGNITURE!!!" he yelled.

"It adds character!" she said with a shrug.

Sonya slapped her hand on her forhead and shook her head.

"Well now that that's over" said Sonya "Where will we be staying for the year?"

"Your assistants arrived before you and we showed them where your houses were" said Naruto "so they will direct you there"

"MY ASSISTANTS ARE HERE?!?" screamed Casey.

"Yes and for you, 3 teams of ANBU" said Naruto.

"Eh heheheh" said Casey scratching the back of her head.

Out the front of the building they parted ways and made their way to their houses.

* * *

**Mizukage's House**

"Wow, this place is big" said Ue as he and Shita claimed their room.

"This is almost as big s our mansion back home!" Sonya said to Kiba as they unpacked their stuff into their new room.

"Yeah, and they even made a room for the dogs! Just like at home!" replied Kiba.

"Is there anything we can get for you Mizukage-sama" asked her assistants.

"No we're fine, thanks" replied Sonya.

The assistants exited the room.

Kiba sighed. "Tell me again why we came here" he said sitting down on the bed.

"Well, It's all part of the treaty" she said sitting down next to him.

"What if something bad happens to the villiage while we're gone" he asked.

"Don't worry" said Sonya with a sweet smile "It'll be fine".

They kissed and hoped that Sonya was right.

* * *

**Raikage's House**

"Noooooooo, I don't wanna go to my house I wanna explore" yelled Casey as she got dragged by her assistants.

"Translation to that, you want to go break things" sighed her assistant Petra.

"Humph" Casey pouted as she was dragged into her house and up the stairs (Saying ouch at every stair on the way up).

Casey and her bags got thrown into her room. Along with stacks of paper work.

"Bah, this sucks" she sighed. She unpacked her bags and got out her signature stamp. (A stamp that printed her signuture)

She started stamping every permission form.

"Access to cloud mountain, sure, destroy our villiage, why not!, ok next... I'M SO BORED!!!"

She grinned slyly as she looked over at the window.

* * *

**Tsuchikage's House**

"Look everyone! This is our new house for the year!" said Rachel happily as she shut the door.

"Ok, let us treat this house like we would our own Haruko" said Rock Lee

"YOSH" she yelled.

"Inside voices" said Rachel.

"Behold the power of youth" Lee and Haruko whispered to eachother with a thumbs up.

"Can I have this room mother?" asked Haruko.

"Sure hunny have any room you want" replied Rachel.

Rock Lee unpacked Gai Jr.'s cot in an instant and laid him down to sleep while he unpacked the rest of the child's stuff.

Rachel was unpacking her's and Lee's stuff while humming the naruto fight theme.

Haruko had already unpacked and was staring out the window. She could see the Mizukage's mansion from here and the two twins were standing on the roof. She sighed lovingly as she was staring at them. She was imagining herself getting married to one of them when her dad came in.

"It's time for dinner hunny" he said.

"Kay, dad" she said getting up and walking through the door with her dad.

* * *

**Me: Yay, I finished Chapter 3! (Has huge bump on head)**

**Casey: Hey, why am I the only one with paperwork?**

**Me: ****Uh... I'm uh sure we have some somewhere (Sweatdrop)**

**Casey: I'm suuuure (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! NOOOOOOOO**

**!!KERTHWACK!!**

**Me:(On the floor with another bump on head)**

**Casey: Heh, she'll feel that tomorrow**

**_Next Chapter: First day in Konoha- The Children's Adventure_**

**Me: Why does the author get beaten up T.T**


	4. Childrens adventure

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a flamingo... but I don't own Naruto...**

**

* * *

**

_**Character Interveiw**_

**Me: Welcome to another exciting chapter of MOTK!!!**

**Casey: YAY!!!**

**Rachel: WOOT!!!**

**Kiba: Oh Joy...**

**Me: So what do ya think of the last chapter??**

**Kiba: It was ok, but I never get much of a part!**

**Casey: Oh stop your whining you got to kiss her for petes sake!!**

**Kiba: SHUT UP SPARKY!!!(Blushing)**

**Rachel: Question!!**

**Me: Yes Rachel??**

**Rachel: Well, how did YOUR puppies get in CASEY's cart? I mean, you said there was nothing there!!**

**Casey: Well I'm a part time magician you see, and...**

**Me:(Whacks Casey in head with encyclopedia) The truth is Rachel, with my family being so big, I couldn't fit the puppies in my cart, so I dropped them off at the hidden cloud village a few days before!! And they were probably just hiding!**

**Rachel: Hmm i see...**

**Me: Now onto the story!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: First day in Konoha- Children's Adventure!_

"I'M SO BORED!!!" yelled Ue.

He and Shita had been left at home while his parents went to a meeting with the rest of the kages. They were bored out of their minds. They had been reading their mother's manga for 3 hours. (Me: I'm gonna kill them...) The dogs were asleep, and they couldn't go outside because of a particular ugly girl banging on their door.

"I know they're here!" yelled Haruko as she banged on the door. "My mum said that no kids were allowed at the meeting, so they must be here!"

Her little brother was sitting in the dirt playing with grass.

Ue and Shita were getting a headache from all the banging.

"Maybe we should let her in" said Shita, reading Fullmetal Alchemist vol. 12.

Ue thwacked him in the head with a pillow.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" yelled Shita

"Just checking you weren't INSANE" replied Ue casually.

"Well all her banging is givin me a freakin headache!!" said Shita, flipping the page.

"I know but it's either that or we have to have her ugly face follow us around everywhere" replied Ue.

Eventually they went out the window and down the street. Haruko noticed them and followed.

"Well I hate to say I told ya so but..." (Ue)

"Oh shut up" said Shita.

They heard a giggle from behind them and a shiver went up their spine.

"You two are so cute when your mad" said Haruko.

They both went blue and kept walking. They decided to ignore her. At first it seemed to work, but she just kept following them. Eventually they ran out of ideas. They visited all the sites that Konoha had to offer, such as the Ichiraku Noodle Shop and the Hokage's mansion. They also went to the memorial site. They laid flowers and paid their respect to the fallen heroes of Konoha. The more they wandered around the more they included Haruko, eventually she was walking with them instead of following them, but they still didn't like her. The last place they went was the place where their fathers had done the second stage of the chuunin exams, The Forest of Death.

"Whoa, this place is freaky!" said Ue as he stared into the darkness of the forest.

"I'm scared" said Haruko shivering.

"C'mon let's leave" said Shita, turning around.

"Let's check it out!" said Ue excitedly.

"You're kidding right?" said Shita raising an eyebrow, "that's a high level training zone, dad barely survived!"

Suddenly a giant snake stuck it's head through the fence and put the three into it's mouth.

* * *

When it finally spat them out, they were deep within the forest of death.

"Happy now Ue, WE'RE LOST!" yelled Shita.

"Awesome" said Ue.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" yelled Shita.

"Please stop fighting!" said Haruko "fighting will get us nowhere".

Ue and Shita calmed down but they didn't look like they were gonna talk to each other for a while.Haruko sighed and they begun walking to try and find an exit.

**_6 hours later..._**

"Can we stop i'm tired?" asked Ue.

"We have to find the exit" replied Shita "but a rest would be good"

They sat down and listened to their rumbling tummies.

"I'm soooo hungry" complained Haruko.

"Yeah same" said Ue

He looked up to see Shita and Haruko looking at him in horror.

"What I am?" he said. Then he looked behind them and screamed in shock. There was a giant snake right behind him.

"RUN!" yelled Shita.

They ran and ran with the snake right behind them. They saw a chainlink fence up ahead. They had reached the edge!

"Quick over the fence" yelled Shita.

Ue quickly climbed over the fence with Shita and Haruko right behind them. Shita was about to climb over the other side when he heard a scream from below him. Haruko was stuck in the fence!

The snake was closing in fast. He quickly climbed down a bit.

"Grab my hand" he yelled to her.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled her out of the fence and over it.

They looked behind them on the other side, the snake had given up. They all sighed and fell to the ground.

When Ue and Shita got home their parents were already there.

"So what did you kids do today?" asked Kiba, "you look beat".

"Nothing much" they said together with a laugh.

* * *

**Me: Well i've finally finished my 4th chapter!**

**Casey: I WASN'T IN IT AT AL!!!!**

**Rachel: ME EITHER!!!!**

**Me: Well this one was for the kiddies**

**Casey and Rachel: T.T**

**_Next chapter: Casey's Accident_**

**Casey: What the hell?!? It sounds like i'm gonna piss myself!!!**


	5. Casey's Accident

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?... Okok I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Character Interveiw**

**Me: It's time for the character interview!! **

**Casey: YOSH!!**

**Rachel: Goodie...**

**Haruko: ALLRIGHT!!!**

**Me: So what's up everyone??**

**Casey: Just finished the rest of my paperwork!...While chained to my chair...**

**Rachel: I gave up my time with Lee to come here! T.T**

**Haruko: Well I've started to hang out with Shita more, but Ue doesn't really seem to like me...**

**Me: (whisper)Good boy Ue**

**Casey: (whisper) Shita is crazy...**

**Rachel: Ahhh young love...**

**Me: NO, NEVER, SHITAAAAA!!!!!**

**All: ...**

**Me: eh heheheh, well onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5: Casey's Accident**_

Casey walked down Sarutobi St. Her wrists hurt like hell. She had just finished her paperwork and had a free afternoon. It was quite rare that she had a free afternoon, so she wanted to make the most of it.

"What can I do that's fun?" she asked herself.

She couldn't go annoy Sonya and Kiba because they had gone on a family outing, and Rachel was neck deep in paperwork.

She decided she would go visit George. When she arrived she found out that george was sleeping.

"ARGH WHAT AM I GONNA DO IN THIS BORING VILLAGE!!!!" she yelled, drawing lots of attention from people passing by.

As she was walking along she kicked a stone. It went flying and hit a post, then smashed someone's window.

"Ooo cool" she said, kicking another stone. This time it hit the fire sign on the hokage mansion, then broke an electricity pole, then went flying and hit a crack on the 2nd hokages face just above his nose. Suddenly the nose started to shake. Then it came clean off.

"Oh crud" she said, just staring at what she'd done.

She ran back to her house at the speed of light and started pacing up and down the hallway.

"Aw man I've done it this time" she said, "aha i've got it! I'll just pretend I didn't do it!... Nah I got a better idea, Rachel's the Tsuchikage so she should be able to help, maybe give him a new nose!!"

She rushed over to the Tsuchikage's house as fast as she could.

"RACHEL" she yelled as she burst through the door, whacking Haruko in the face in the process. (Me: Heh, it's an improvement)

"In here!", she heard a voice from upstairs.

She raced up the stairs, tripping 3 times in the process, and into Rachel's study.

"Rachel you gotta help me!" she yelled.

"What did you do this time?" replied Rachel, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I um, kinda...well... broke the second hokage's nose off..." said Casey scratching the back of her head.

"YOU WHAT!?!" screamed Rachel.

"Eh heheheh" Casey replied still scratching her head.

"Man Sonya would kill you!" she said standing up.

"I know..."

"So you wan me to fix it with an earth jutsu?" asked Rachel

"Oh wow you can do that? I just didn't want Sonya to know!" replied Casey.

Rachel smacked her forehead.

**_At the hokage faces..._**

"So you think you can fix it?" asked Casey hopefully.

"Well I can make a new nose, but I need a way to stick it on" replied Rachel, "superglue should do it!"

So Casey went on her quest for superglue. She tried every store in Konoha, but none had any left.

"This is a GREAT time or Konoha to have a superglue shortage" she said sarcastically, "oh wait, I have an idea!!I'll get it where I always do!"

**_10 hours later..._**

"Back!"

"Where have you been!?!" yelled Rachel, "I've been standing here for 10 hours, 10 HOURS!!!!"

"Eh heheheh" replied Casey "I got the glue", she dropped 20 bottles of super-mega glue on the ground.

After some difficulty they finally got the new nose on the second hokage's stone face.

"So where did you get all that superglue? I thought Konoha had a shortage?" asked Rachel as they walked back to their houses .

"Well, that's a secret" replied Casey with a wink.

**_In the sound village..._**

"Kabuto! What happened to all the freaking superglue?!?" yelled Orochimaru, "Theres a leak in the roof!"

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!**

**Casey: Yay! It was all about me!!**

**Rachel: You're such an idiot Casey-chan**

**Casey: eh heheheh :P**

**_Next chapter: Bloopers of the Past_**

**Me: Soon we're gonna find out how we all became kages!**


	6. Bloopers of the Past: Part one

**Disclaimer: I like muffins... Chocolate chip muffins... and cookies... but I don't own Naruto... Mope T.T

* * *

**

**Character Interveiw**

**Me: Well i'm sugar-high and I have the day off school! What better time to write fanfiction!!**

**Casey: Yes, what better time... (Nod, nod)**

**Rachel: ALLRIGHT!!! BOOYAH!!! LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!!!!!!**

**Shita: Someone forgot to take their medicine...**

**Me: Well everyone, today is about how we all became kages!!**

**Casey: AHHH YOU'RE GONNA REVEAL MY SERIOUS MOMENT IN PUBLIC!?! (faints)**

**Rachel: ALLRIGHT!!!! I'M SURE EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT HOW WE BECOME GREAT!!!!**

**Shita: Man I've heard this story a million times...**

**Me: Shut it son or no more fullmetal for you!!**

**Shita: NOOOOO(faints)**

**Rachel: LET'S START THIS CHAPTER YEAH!!!!!**

**Me: (Forcefeeds Rachel medicine)**

**Rachel: (faints)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: Bloopers of the past**_

Sonya entered a small tea shop. Inside were a few tables and a place for ordering. She looked around and saw Rachel, Naruto and Gaara sitting at a table, and she walked over to join them.

"Sorry i'm late" said Sonya as she sat down.

"It's allright, most of us just got here" said Gaara.

"Glad you could make it Sonya-chan" said Rachel.

"Where's the dumbass?" asked Naruto looking around.

Sonya saw that Casey wasn't here yet. (Casey: OH you immedeately assume he's talking about me!!)

!!SMASH!!

She heard a huge noise from outside.

"She's here" said Sonya and Rachel together.

George entered the shop with Casey sitting on his back.

"Hello citizens of this tea shop, the amazing Raikage has made her magnificent entrance!!" said Casey looking as if she expected flowers.

"Just sit down already" said Sonya shaking her head.

"Okie doke" she said hopping off George, "George go wander around and be back here in an hour."

George snorted and walked out.

Casey sat down on a pillow.

"Jeeves, fetch us drinks!" said Casey clicking her fingers.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!?I'M THE HOKAGE, NOT YOUR SERVANT!!!!" yelled Naruto. He went red when he realised that everyone in the shop was looking at him.

"WAITER" called Sonya.

The waiter came over and took their orders, then they went back to talking.

"So why did you call us here Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"I wanted to talk about the past" he said "like where we came from"

"Well" said Casey "My parents decided they loved each other very much and..."

"NOT THAT" interrupted Naruto "I mean, how we became kages".

"Ooooh, now that's a different story" said Casey "and it went like this..."

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"Yummy yummy candy" said Casey licking a lollypop.

She was walking home from her favourite candy shop. The candy shop was built in memory of the last Raikage, who died about a month ago. He had loved candy alot, so he got alot of cavities, which is why there were so many dentist offices around.

Casey had just finished an S-rank mission with her team. Even though they were all jonin they had stayed as a team for their whole ninja careers.

"Once I get home I'm gonna put the rest of this candy in my secret stash" she said with an evil grin, "then no one will get it". MWAHAHAHA, she let out a loud evil laugh in the middle of the street. Everyone stared at her, and she quickly shut her mouth and kept walking. (Me: If only she could do that more often! Casey: (Hits Sonya over the head))

She entered her house, and closed the door behind her. She lifted up a floorboard and poured her new bags of candy into her already huge secret stash. She covered it up with the floorboard again. She heard a knock on her door.

She went into her living room and opened the door.

"Casey Morgan?" said an ANBU person.

"Yup" she said "What's it to ya?"

"You're needed for a very important mission" replied the ANBU man.

"REALLY?!? What is it?!?" she said excitedly.

**_At the Raikages office..._**

"PAPERWORK!?! A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION IS PAPERWORK!?!" yelled Casey, who was sitting in the Raikage's chair, surrounded by paperwork.

"Well, since the Raikage died, we have no one to do the paperwork" said the ANBU man, scratching the back of his head.

Casey did not look pleased, "BUT WHY ME!?!"

"Well the Raikage used to bribe you to do his paperwork with candy" said the ANBU man, "so we thought we would too" he said pulling out a bag of candy.

"I'll do whatever you say" she said looking hypnotised.

**_A few hours later..._**

"Ok i'm done" said Casey with a sigh of relief.

She sent the permission forms away any made her way home.

**_The next day..._**

Casey was walking to the candy store. She hummed a tune as she walked.She failed to notice that the buildings around her were being blown up by explosive seals. The ninjas of the hidden cloud village were fighting off a huge number of sound nin, who were claiming that their permission form to destroy the village hidden in the clouds had been signed! (Me: Oooo wonder whose fault that was! Casey: (Hits Sonya again))

Casey stood in front of the candy store, admiring it. She started to walk to the door when suddenly...

!!BOOM!!

The candy shop was blown up right infront of her eyes. She stood there staring at the remains of the candy shop she loved oh so much.

"Kukukuku" the sound nin who blew it up was laughing at her.

"You...destroyed...the... CANDY SHOP!!!!!"

She became overwhelmed with anger and charged at the sound nin with a kunai in her hand.

**_CENSORED!!!_**

**Me: This part is censored because of it's extreme violence and Casey actually being serious (Completely unnatural!!)**

**Casey: Much better, oo look, how gory!!**

**Me: Oooo you guys should really see this, theres blood and guts EVERWHERE!!!! Oooo Casey-chan took that guys head clean off... ooo I feel sorry for that other guy... Ok I think we can go back now...**

Casey was stabbing a sound nin in the chest with her blood drenched kunai...

**Me: Oops!! ehheheh... they're not done yet...ok now they're done**

Casey was lying in a huge pool of sound nin blood. She was surrounded by sound nin corpses.

"That's... what you... get... when you mess... with my candy" she said panting, then she passed out.

When she woke up she was in her bed at home. She rolled over and saw a note on her bedside table. She picked it up and read it.

'Morgan-san when you awaken, please come to the Raikage's Mansion'

She got out of bed and got dressed. She got a lollypop out of her secret stash and headed to the Raikage's mansion.

She was staggering along the path due to her many injuries, which caused her to hit into many walls and objects. (Me: HAHAHA Casey: (Goes to hit over head) Me: (Ducks) HA! Casey: (Smacks in face with dictionary) Me: ow...)

**_At the Raikage's mansion..._**

"What do you want?" asked Casey staggering into the room like she was drunk.

"Casey Morgan" said one of the ANBU.

"Eh?" she replied in a sort of grunt.

"As a reward for your bravery during last night's battle, we are offering you the place as Raikage!" said the ANBU person.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"All the candy you want and complete control over the village" he quickly replied.

Casey had an evil look on her face.

"I'LL DO IT!!"

* * *

"So there you have it, my journey to Raikageness" she said.

The tea arrived and the waiter put one in front of everyone.

"I find you fighting off that many sound nin hard to beleive" said Naruto crossing his arms.

"BeLiEvE iT" said Casey mockingly.

"WHY YOU!!!!" yelled Naruto, but stopped when he, once again, went red as he caught the gaze of everyone in the shop.

"So how about you Gaara-san?" asked Sonya, turning towards Gaara.

"I became the strongest in my village, end of story" he replied.

(Sweatdrops)

"How about you Sonya-chan?" asked Rachel.

"Well" said Sonya, "My story went like this..."

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for today! I know you wanna know about the Mizukage's path to glory, so read my next chapter!**

**Casey: Ahhh aren't I great, I saved my whole village! I made sure that candy store was rebuilt.**

**Me: That's great to know...**

**_Next chapter: Bloopers of the past- Part 2_**

**Rachel: We get to find out about Sonya-chan, YAY!!**


	7. Bloopers of the Past: Part two

**Disclaimer: I LIKE PIE!!! Actually I don't really like pie... I just felt like saying it... anyway I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_**Character Interveiw**_

**Me: Hello all!! Welcome to chapter 7, where we reveal my dark and horrible past!!!! (lightning strike in background) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Casey: (Unplugs power cord)**

**Me: Eh heheheh (scratches back of head)**

**Rachel: Yay! A new chapter!**

**Gaara: No caps this time?**

**Rachel: Haruko made sure I took my medicine XD**

**Me: Phew that's good, let's just hope no one faints this time...**

**Gaara: (faints into Casey's arms)**

**Casey: ARGH GET IT OFF!!! (Flings Gaara across the room)**

**Me: Oh for the luva... Casey are you SCARED of Gaara?**

**Casey: Oh pshaw, of course not... **

**Me: (Holds up picture of Gaara)**

**Casey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Rachel: Um Sonya-chan, (poking Gaara) he isn't getting up any time soon...**

**Me: WHAT ABOUT THE SHOW!!! **

**Casey: Replace him?**

**Me: WITH WHO?!?**

**Casey: How about this ferret? (lifts up ferret out of nowhere)**

**Me: A ferret?...**

**Casey: They won't be able to tell the difference!**

**Me:... OK FINE JUST GET HIM OUT THERE!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7: Bloopers of the past- part 2**_

**_Flashback..._**

Sonya walked through the lamp lit streets. It was 1am and she had been out drinking all night, so she was a little dazed. As she walked she was running into walls and signs. She stepped on the spikes of a rake and it came up and smacked her in the face. She fell to the ground half asleep. She just lay there not bothering to get up, or rather she wasn't able to. She saw a figure approaching her, though they were blurred.

"Out drinking again? What am I gonna do with you?" she heard a familiar voice say.

She couldn't make out who it was, due to her brain being all mucked up, thanks to the sake, but she new it was someone she could trust, so she passed out in the dirt, while the person hauled her onto their shoulder.

When she woke up she noticed she was in her room. She had a serious hangover. She got up, and made an effort to stagger down the stairs, but instead falling down them. She could hear breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, and the T.V from the lounge room. She entered the lounge room to find her husband, Kiba, watching the morning news. He noticed her come in and smiled.

"Didja sleep alright?" he asked.

"Very funny" she said sarcastically. She went over and sat next to him on their fluffy couch.

"You should be grateful, I had to carry you all the way here" he said, "I even had to get you dressed for bed"

Sonya looked down at her clothes, and noticed that she was wearing. She was wearing her kunai boxers and a T-shirt, her usual clothes for bed. She suddenly realised what he had just said.

"YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!!!" she yelled whacking him with a pillow.

She was beating the crap outta him with the pillow, while he was laughing his head off. The maid entered the room and informed them that breakfast was ready. Sonya whacked him one last time then went into the dining room. After breakfast she went upstairs and got dressed in her usual clothes. A Long sleeved white shirt, black cargo pants, and high black ninja sandals. She tied her mist headband to her arm and headed back downstairs. She made a quick trip to the bathroom, where she brushed her hair and put her earrings in. Then she ran out the door. She was late for a doctors appointment, REALLY late.

She got to the doctors 15min past the time she was supposed to, and checked in. She sat in the waiting room. She was at the doctors for an ultrasound. She was 3 months pregnant, and she was here for a checkup on how her child, or rather children, were doing.

"Sonya Brennan" called the doctor. Sonya was glad that the doctor was a female. The last male doctor she had she had to punch through a wall.

She got up and followed the doctor into the room. (Me: I can't be bothered writing what happened in there)

**_2 hours later..._**

"Twins huh?" said Kiba poking her stomach.

"Yeah... Oi stop it!!" she said slapping his hand.

"Hmmm, wouldn't it be cool if they both looked like me!?!" said Kiba.

"Not if they were girls" replied Sonya with a laugh.

Sonya's watch beeped. She looked at her watch, and realised that he had a meeting with the Mizukage.

"I'll seeya later Kiba" she said as she went out the front door.

She assumed it was a mission, so she grabbed her sword on the way out.

She raced to the Mizukage's office and burst through the door.

"Am I late?" she asked (More yelled)

"No no, please, take a seat" said the old geezer, pointing at a chair.

Sonya qauickly sat down on the chair and faced the Mizukage.

"What is it that you called me for Mizukage-sama?" asked Sonya

"As you know I am 3898 years old" started the Mizukage

Sonya stared at him in confusion

"HAHAHA just kidding, I must of got that from your cloud village friend, what's her name, Stacey?... anyway I'm getting REALLY old, and I think it's time for someone to replace me"

"What are you saying?" asked Sonya confused.

"Sonya I want you to be the next Mizukage!" he announced.

"WHAT!!" screamed an extremely suprised Sonya.

"Kukukuku you're so funny when you're scared" he laughed, since Sonya was clinging to the roof in fright.

So after some paperwork, Sonya officially became the 4th Mizukage. (Me: I actually don't know how many Mizukages there have been, so i'm guessing!) Kiba almost jumped out of his skin when she told him, and she rung up her friends Casey and Rachel to tell them. 6 months later Ue and Shita were born.

* * *

"Ahhh yes good times" said Sonya with a dreamy look on her face. 

"Yes that's all nice... but what the heck happened to Gaara!?!" asked Naruto

Gaara the ferret had cleverly gotten his head stuck in the tea cup, and was trying to get his head out. Sonya and Rachel cacked up laughing, while Naruto was trying desperately to get Gaara ferret out of the tea cup. (Casey: Told you he wouldn't be able to tell the difference! Me: Humph)

"OMG Gaara how did you get your head stuck!?!" yelled Naruto.

"AHHH POOR GAARA FERRET!!!" yelled Casey.

They were both freaking out like Ritsu (fruits basket) and Sonya and Rachel were laughing their heads off. Eventually they got the teacup off.

"Thank god" said Casey with a sigh.

But what they saw made them all, including the people in the resteraunt, fall to the ground with laughter.

* * *

**Me: Well Gaara ferret's fine, so you can all stop panicing!**

**Casey FINE!?! YOU THINK HE'S FINE!?! JUST LOOK AT HIS ADORABLE FACE!!! IT'S SHAPED LIKE A TEACUP!!!**

**Me & Rachel: ROFL!!!!**

**Gaara ferret: Meep meep **

**_Next chapter: Bloopers of the past- part 3_**

**Casey: Poor poor Gaara ferret (stroking Gaara ferret)**


	8. Bloopers of the past: Part three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Get backers... I mean Naruto...**

**

* * *

**

_**Character Interveiw**_

**Me: Well it's time for another edition of... Misadventures of the kages!!**

**Casey: Hehe breaking time... I mean working time! Eh heheheh (scratches back of head)**

**Rachel: Ahhh it's finally my turn...**

**Gaara ferret: Squeak meep**

**Me: Well you know the drill, what do you think of the story?...**

**Casey: Well, now that Gaara's concious again theres no more Gaara ferret, which kinda sucks...**

**Garra: I'm better than any ferret**

**Casey: Pffffft**

**Gaara: Grrrrrrr**

**Naruto: Welcome to my world...**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!?!**

**Naruto: We appeared in a puff of environment degrading smoke**

**Gaara ferret: Tickclick meep squeak (Gold star to whoever can say that fast!)**

**Naruto: Ok on with the story!**

**Me: HEY THAT'S MY LINE !!!(Whacks Naruto with giant spork) On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Charpter 8: Bloopers of the past- Part 3**_

"So what about you Rachel-san?" asked Gaara.

"Well there's a funny story behind that..." said Rachel trailing off into an unexpected flashback.

**_Unexpected Flashback..._**

"And the new Tsuchikage is..." an Important looking person was digging around in a hat full of names.

"Oh damn... Rachel Nell" he said sitting in his corner of woe.

Rachel looked up from her video game, "Did I win something? IS IT POCKY?!?" she yelled.

"No your the new Tsuchikage for petes sake!!" yelled the other important person who was holding the hat.

"Ok cool" she said, and went back to her video game.

**_End Flashback..._**

"That's it?" asked Naruto.

"YUP!" Rachel said with a grin.

(Sweatdrops)

"Ok then, then this will be a rather short chapter..." said Gaara.

"The author won't be happy..." said Sonya, "Wait, I'm the author...I'M NOT HAPPY!!"

"Come now, this can all be resolved in simple conversation..." said Casey folding her arms, "I LIKE PIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

(sweatdrops)

"How about I tell you how Rock Lee and I met?" asked Rachel.

"Not really..." said Sonya grumpily.

"OK THEN!! heres how the story goes..."

Sonya smacked her head on the table.

**_Flashback..._**

Rachel walked down a long road in Konoha. She had come here for a weekend vacation. Suddenly she hit into someone and she started to fall but they caught her.

"Thank you" she said as she got a good look at her saviour. He wore green spandex with bright orange leg warmers, the konoha vest and a konoha headband around his waist. He had a black bowl cut and big bushy eyebrows. He was the most magnificent being she had ever laid eyes upon.

"You are an angel" he said.

"Really?" she said with sparkling eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said, also with sparkling eyes.

"Of course" she replied, a sunset suddenly appearing behind them.

The people all around just stared and thought, 'where the hell'd that sunset come from? it's 12pm!'

**_End flashback..._**

"Ahhhh, that was the happiest day of my life" said Rachel with her hands on her face.

"Greeeeeat" said Sonya, with her head still on the table.

"We went to the river country for our honeymoon" said Rachel,"we stayed in a cave with a really nice bunch of people of people, I think they called themselves the Akatsuki? or something like that".

(Sweatdrops)

"What?"

"You're an idiot" said Sonya, slapping her forehead.

"Oo oo what did they llok like" Casey said jumping up and down.

"Well one had a plant on his head, another had an orange mask, he was a good boy, one had no arms, one was a fish, one was girly looking and blind, one was obsessed with torturing himself, and there was also one they called sir leader..." Rachel went on and on about the akatsuki.

They all suddenly heard a snort and a crash outside. George came to a quick halt just inside the shop, with Gaara ferret sitting proudly on his head.

"George! Gaara ferret!" Casey said as she ran over to them.

"Gaara ferret?" Gaara said confused.

"Well I better be off" said Sonya standing up and leaving.

They all left the shop and went their seperate ways. Casey zooming off on George and almost killing many pedestrians as they lept for their lives to get out of the way. Each of them was sure that tomorrow, would be a lot better than today. (The kage's not the pedestrians)

* * *

**Me: Well I finally finished this Bloopers of the Past thing Phew**

**Casey: Jeez it's about time!**

**Me: Don't push me! I'm an Arteest, i'm tempermental...**

**Casey: I'll show you temper in a minute (Cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Meep T.T**

**_Next chapter: Sonya's Long Day_**

**Casey: Heh, CHEESE!!!!!!**


	9. Sonya's Long Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**_Character Interview_**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER NINE!!!!**

**Casey: BWAHAHAHAHA IT IS INDEED!!!**

**Rachel: GYAHAHAHAHA OH YES!!!**

**Kiba: I wasn't told it was evil laugh day...**

**Gaara: Me either...**

**Me: TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY FOR ME!!!!**

**Casey: IT IS INDEED!!**

**Rachel: OH YES!!! **

**Kiba: Is it just me... or are they just repeating themselves?**

**Gaara: It's not just you...**

**Me: WELL I THINK WE SHOULD GET ON WITH THE STORY, SO YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT I'M YELLING ABOUT!!**

**Casey: YES, TO THE STORY!!**

**Rachel: STORY IS GOOOD!!!**

**Kiba: (Gets out medicine)**

**Me, Casey and Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Sonya's Long Day**_

Sonya lay face first in her pillow. Sunlight peeped through the gap in the curtains. She could lay there all day. It was so nice and snuggly warm. Suddenly the curtains were flung open.

"TIME TO WAKE UUUP!" sang Kiba.

"Don't wanna, aint gonna" Sonya said, her face still in a her pillow.

"You have to get up sometime!" said Kiba.

"Why are you up so early in the first place?" asked Sonya.

"I promised Akamaru an early morning walk" replied Kiba.

"Doesn't that mean you wake Akamaru instead of me?" asked Sonya.

"Sonya... it's 12pm..." replied Kiba shaking his head.

"WHAT?!? I MISSED MY FAVOURITE T.V SHOW!!" yelled Sonya jumping out of bed.

"You're sad... you know that..." said Kiba watching her quickly get dressed and run out of the room.

Sonya ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of toast and a bottle of sake, then headed to the front door. She grabbed her sword on the way out. Today she had to go on a A-rank mission. She had to stop a man who was using a special kekkai genkai to turn people into animals. She ran to the village gate and then headed out to the Swamp Village. (I'm not sure if that's actually a village but I just made it up!) After a few hours she came to the Swamp Village. It was well named. It was a huge swamp, with lots of houses on stilits. There were animals everywhere. Almost every kind of animal. Lions, Tigers, Bears (Oh my!) you name it. Then she saw a man standing amonst the animals, laughing evilly.

"Hey you!" she yelled

The man turned around and spotted Sonya.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SWEETIE!!" yelled Sonya drawing her sword.

A full frontal approach was probably not the answer, but she wanted to get back fast so she could pummel Kiba for not waking her up.

"Oh i'm sorry" said the man teasingly.

Sonya was starting to get pissed. She was about to run at him when he suddenly yelled something.

"ANIMAL CHANGE NO JUTSU" he yelled.

There was a huge flash of light. Sonya opened her eyes.

'Nothing happened?' she thought.

She tried to say ouch... but out came a bark, well more of a yap.

'What the?" she thought.

She tried to speak again, but out came another yap. She could hear the man laughing.

"Try breaking THAT curse!" he yelled. He laughed and turned away. He jumped up into the trees and away. She tried to stand up, but she fell over backwards. When she was on her back she saw her arms and legs, or rather her legs. She had paws and dogs legs. She jumped up and looked at herself in the water. Sure enough, she was a dog. She was tiny, white and fluffy. She was so adorable it made her sick.

'Lovely...' she thought.

"Oh and by the way..."

She looked up to see the man standing a small distance from her.

"If you can't break the curse by midnight... YOU'LL STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER!!!" he said laughing evilly as he jumped into the trees and away.

'What?' she thought, 'how the hell am I supposed to break this curse'.

She looked over at her pile of clothes. 'How am I supposed to carry my clothes?' she thought.

She decided just to take her sword. Her clothes were replaceable, put her sword was not. It was an ancient family heirloom that had been passed down through over 100 generations. She ran and ran back to Konoha. It was hard to get the hang of running on four legs, but she eventually got used to it.

She eventually arrived at Konoha.

'Finally' she thought. Running on four legs had completely worn her out. She decided to go to her house. All members of her family could talk to dogs, so she would be able to explain it to them. She ran and ran, swerving around people's legs. She eventually arrived at her house.

'Thank god...' she thought. She placed her sword on the doorstep. She then realised how high up the doorbell was.

'Damn it' she thought. She then got an idea.

"Akamaru!! Aki!!" she yapped.

Akamaru raised his head from his sleeping, so did Aki.

"What was that?" barked Aki.

"I'm not sure, I'll check" barked Akamaru in reply.

Akamaru walked out of the room and put his paws up on the door. He looked through the peephole and down at the tiny dog yapping.

'Stupid annoying pup' thought Akamaru.

He pushed a special button with his nose that was made for him and Aki, and the door opened. Sonya quickly zoomed in.

"Your welcome..." barked Akamaru.

She ran up to her room and put the sword on her bed.

'Well there's that out of the way...' she thaught.

She went back down the stairs and ran up to Akamaru.

"Ok Akamaru, it's me Sonya..." yapped Sonya.

Akamaru looked confused.

"I know it sounds whack, but it's true!" yapped Sonya.

"I believe you it's just... I thought you would have turned into a bigger dog..." barked Akamaru.

'Note to self: Kill Akamaru' she thought.

"Well anyway, I have to find a way to free myself fro this curse by midnight otherwise I'll stay like this forever" yapped Sonya.

"Wow that's bad..." barked Akamaru.

'Well DUH...' thought Sonya

"You should go find Kiba, he might know what to do" barked Akamaru.

"Thanks" yapped Sonya

She bolted out the door and down the street. She saw a clock on the way. 7:40pm.

'Damn it' thought Sonya.

She was thinking and suddenly she whacked into the one person she didn't weant to see. Casey. Casey looked down at her.

"HI SONYA!!" she yelled picking her up.

'How did she know it was me?' thought Sonya

"I bet you're wondering how I knew it was you! Well I already told you... I'M MAGIC!" said Casey.

'Is she a mind-reader?' thought Sonya

"Don't worry I'm not a mind-reader!" said Casey

'Ok that's creepy' thought Sonya

"I'm not creepy" said Casey

(Sonya sweatdrop)

"Well lets find your stupid husband so he can talk to you!" said Casey heading off down the street.

**_A few minutes later..._**

"I think...it'll be better if we split up" said Casey panting.

She put Sonya down and headed off in the opposite direction. Sonya walked towards the Hokage mansion. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the Hokage's office. She was wondering how she could open he door. She looked up at the doorknob.

'Damn it' she thought,'You don't truly appreciate opposable thumbs until you don't have them!'.

Then she heard voices from inside and she put her ear up to the door to listen. She could hear Kiba talking to Naruto.

"All our ANBU found of her was her clothes" said Naruto

"I see..." mumbled Kiba

"I'm sorry Kiba, but she's most likely...dead" said Naruto

She heard Kiba draw in a sharp breath.

'NO KIBA I'M NOT DEAD!!' she thought.

She started scratching at the door.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

Kiba walked and opened the door. Sonya leaped up and knocked him over. She started yapping at him, hoping he would understand. Kiba pushed her off.

"Sorry doggie, I'm not in the mood" he said standing up.

Suddenly Casey burst into the room. Accidentally thwacking Sonya with her leg, sending her flying into a pile of books.

"DOG BREATH!!!" Casey yelled.

"What is it?!?!... wait...DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" replied Kiba.

"It's Sonya..." said Casey

"What about her?" asked Kiba.

"SHE'S A BITCH!!!" yelled Casey pretending to sob.

"She's...a...WHAT now?" asked Kiba angrily, cracking his knuckles.

"SHE IS!!"

"WHY YOU!!!" yelled Kiba preparing to strike at her.

"Oh my god... A FEMALE DOG YOU IMBICILE!!!" yelled Casey shaking her fist.

Kiba stopped.

"A...what?...A dog?" asked Kiba

"That's what I said wasn't it?" replied Casey shaking her head.

"Where is she?" asked Kiba

They heard a yap from the pile of books, and Sonya poked her head out.

"T-that is..." said Kiba pointing.

Sonya had an angry look on her face.

'She's gonna kill me' thought Kiba.

"Well Jeeves do ya know what we can do about this curse?" asked Casey

"How did you know I new something about it?" asked Naruto

"I'm magic!" replied Casey with a grin.

"...okaaaaaaaaaay, well anyway I heard from Jiraiya that the only way to break a curse is for their reflection to be broken by... a dimwit" said Naruto.

Sonya looked into the mirror and saw her human reflection. Only, in the reflection...she was nude. Casey knocked out Kiba and Naruto, who were staring at the mirror.

"So where are we gonna get a dimwit?" asked Casey.

Casey walked towards Sonya, then she tripped over a book and went kersmash into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. In a flash of light Sonya turned back to her human self. Casey grabbed a blanket, that coinkadikaly (Co-wink-a-dink-aly), happned to be in Naruto's office, and wrapped it around Sonya.

"Wake up you lazy idiot!" Casey said kicking Kiba.

"Eh?" said Kiba as he woke up. Kiba stood up and saw Sonya back in her human form.

"ALLRIGHT!!" yelled Kiba.

Sonya giggled, and Casey smacked him over the head.

"Take her home, NOW!" Casey yelled at Kiba.

"Ok ok i'm goin" said Kiba, "geez, slavedriver"

He picked up Sonya and walked out of the office. Casey walked to the door and looked back at Naruto, who was still unconcious.

'Should I wake him?' thought Casey,'...NAH!'

Kiba took Sonya home and laid her down on their bed. He walked back to the door.

"I'm gonna go check the boys" said Kiba, "You get ready for bed, you've had a long day"

Kiba closed the door.

Sonya flopped back on her bed.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

**Kiba: Well since Sonya, Casey and Rachel are out cold I guess I have to finish the story.**

**Gaara: (Sigh) I wasn't in it once...**

**Kiba: It's ok Garra, it's just because no one likes you (except your fangirls)**

**Gaara: Thanks, that makes me feel soooooo much better...**

**Kiba: Anytime!!**

**_Next Chapter: Casey's New Assistant!_**

**Gaara: Read it or I'll kill you...**

**Kiba: Oh I'm sure they're convinced now...**


	10. Casey's New Assistant

**Disclaimer: I am not sugar high... HEHEHEHEH... I don't own...HEHEHEHEHEH...Naruto...HEHEHEHEHEH...heh**

* * *

_**Character Interveiw**_

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA...MWAHAHAHAHAHA...CHAAHAHAHAAAHA**

**Rachel: Ok... since Sonya's sugar high... I'll start this story!!**

**Casey: KEKEKEKE...KUKUKUKUKU...KAKAKAKAKAKAKA**

**George: Snort... Snortady Snort... (spit)**

**Naruto: I thought you were a camel not a llama...**

**George:...(Spits at Naruto)**

**Naruto: ARGH MY EYES!!!**

**Rachel: Well... they've all lost it...so lets get on with the story...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Casey's New Assistant**_

Casey and Sonya watched as Casey's assistant Serene was dragged in a straight jacket, and thrown into the back of a truck.

"N-no Raikage-sama don't touch that... n-no Raikage-sama that's breakable..." you could hear her saying from the truck.

"Off to the asylem boys" said Sonya to the people from the Asylem.

They nodded and drove off.

Sonya sighed, "That's the third one this month..."

"Eh heheheh" said Casey scratching the back of her head.

"Why haven't you gone insane yet Petra? You've been with Casey for years!" asked Sonya

"You just have to know how to handle her" said Petra, "You handle her better than I do though"

"I guess so... but she can be a real baka sometimes..." said Sonya

"Uh...I'm still here ya know..." said Casey

"Eh heheheh" (Sonya scratches back of head)

"Well I guess we'll have to find you a new assistant..." said Sonya

"Indeed, It will be hard to find one but it can be done..." replied Petra

Petra walked off in search of a new assistant for Casey.

"Well I gotta get goin" said Sonya, "I promised Aki I'd take her for a walk"

"Ok seeya!" said Casey as she watched her friend wave and then walk into the distance.

Casey started to walk down the street.

'I wonder what my new assistant's gonna be like' she wondered.

**_Hokage's Office..._**

"So why did you decide to come back?" asked Naruto.

"I dunno, I just wanted to come back" said the black haired boy.

Standing before Naruto was none other than the chicken butt boy himself, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto looked deep in thought. (I'm not sure if that's even possible for him...)

"Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Sasuke.

"I am... but theres one problem..." replied Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Sasuke.

"...you have to get a punishment for leaving the village" said Naruto, pulling out a tophat full of scrunched up bits of paper.

Sasuke looked confused as he stared at the hat.

"Well don't just stand there! Take one!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Uh..right.." Sasuke said as he reached into the hat and drew out a punishment.

"What does it say?" asked Naruto.

"It says...I have to be the Raikage's new assistant..." said Sasuke

"Oh my poor Sasuke!! You got the worst one of all!!" yelled Naruto

"It doesn't seem so bad..." said Sasuke.

"You just wait my friend...you just wait..."

**_Raikage's House..._**

"Sasuke Uchiha? You mean the guy with the duck butt hair?" asked Casey.

"Yes that's him. He will be your new assistant starting today" said Petra.

"Well that sucks..." sighed Casey.

Sasuke entered the room.

"Hey... I'm supposed to be your new assistant" said Sasuke.

"Welcome Uchiha-san" said Petra with a bow.

"Yeah yeah hi duck boy" said Casey rapidly stamping paperwork.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" said Sasuke moving to hit her, only to get blocked by Petra.

"Uchiha-san if you can not tolerate Raikage-sama then you cannot be her assistant" stated Petra.

Sasuke pulled back.

"That's better" said Casey,"Now go fetch Gaara ferret some food"

Gaara ferret was sleeping around Casey's shoulders.

'Gaara ferret?' thought Sasuke.

"Fine" he said turning and leaving the room.

"Oh and while you're at it get me a smoothie!!" yelled Casey

"FINE" yelled Sasuke

"Thanks duck boy!!" Casey called after him.

She heard Sasuke growl and slam the door.

_**A week later...**_

Sonya opened Casey's front door.

"Casey-chan? I'm here to return your manga!" Sonya called out.

She heard noises from Casey's office, and she walked up the stairs. She opened the office door to see Sasuke rocking back and forth in a corner.

'Not another one...' thought Sonya.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sonya crouching down next to him.

"R-r-r-raikage-sama" he stuttered,"S-s-s-she failed to meet THREE of her deadlines...THREE!!!!"

"Ok Sasuke just settle down" said Sonya

"I CAN'T!!!" he yelled standing up.

Sonya pushed him back into the corner. Suddenly Sakura came in. She saw Sonya and Sasuke, and obviously got the wrong impression. She screamed.

"Shut the hell up!!" yelled Sonya covering Sakura's mouth.

"Sasuke how could you!?!" she screamed through Sonya's hand.

"EH?!?!" Sonya and Sasuke stared at her as if she was insane.

"I can't live knowing you love someone else!!!" screamed Sakura. She grabbed a kunai and stabbed herself.

Sonya stared at the dead body on the ground.

"Oops..." she said. Sonya threw Sakura out the window and turned around.

Sasuke was holding the same kunai to his heart.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE RAIKAGE STILL IN EXISTENCE!!!" he yelled stabbing himself in the heart.

"Argh...this is gonna be tough to explain..." said Sonya

She threw Sasuke out the window and he landed on Sakura. She put the manga on Casey's desk and left the room.

"I just love happy endings" Sonya said as she exitted the house.

* * *

**Rachel: Well that's the end of the story!!**

**Me: (Asleep on ground)**

**Casey: (Asleep hugging Gaara ferret)**

**Naruto: SASUKE!!! SAKURA!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Rachel: We're all better off now!**

**_Next Chapter: Camp Kage_**

**Me: (Starts snoring)**

**Rachel: Oh great...**


	11. Camp Kage

**Disclaimer: Are rhinos the colour of leopards? No. Do I own Naruto? Same answer.**

* * *

_Character Interview_

**Me: Well I'm back. The oh so loveable SONYA!!**

**Casey: With her sidekick, the invincible...the incredible...the samething else starting with I... CASEY!!!**

**Rachel: Awwww...then what am I?**

**Me: Groupie!!**

**Rachel: T.T**

**Lee: Do not worry my love... to me you are a beautiful angel sent down from heaven to grace our world!!**

**Me & Casey: (sweatdrop)...**

**Rachel: OH LEE!!**

**Lee: RACHEL!!**

**Rachel: LEE!**

**(Rachel and Lee hug in front of sunset)**

**Casey: I gotta find out where they get those effects...**

**Me: Shoujo effects incorperated, DUH!**

**Casey: Oh really...**

**Me: Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Camp Kage_

"Camping?" asked Sonya

"Pleeeeeease!" begged Casey.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a big fan of camping..." replied Sonya.

"I think it'll be fun!" said Kiba, who was leaning against a wall.

"I dunno..." said Sonya, "My boys will be fine, they're used to the outdoors, but I'm worried about Rachel's children".

"They're too ugly to get eaten by bears, so I'm sure they'll be fine" said Casey.

"Ok fine, we'll go this weekend..." said Sonya with a sigh.

"YAY!!" yelled Casey

"ON ONE CONDITION!" yelled Sonya

"What?" asked Casey

"You, me and Rachel all have to finish ALL our paperwork" replied Sonya

"OKIE DOKE!!" yelled Casey running out of the room to go tell Rachel.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sonya

"You DO know where she's planning to go...right?" replied Kiba.

"Uh...no...where?" said Sonya suddenly looking scared.

"A lake..." said Kiba.

Sonya froze.

"A-a-a l-l-l-lake?" stuttered Sonya

Sonya had a fear of large masses of water. Mostly the ocean and lakes. (Casey: You come from the country of water for pete's sake! Me: Shut up!! It's not my fault geez!!)

"You can stay behind if you want" said Kiba

"N-no I-I s-should be fine..." said Sonya turning around and heading towards the door.

Kiba grabbed her arm before she could walk out.

"Sonya..." he said, concern in his voice.

"Really I'm fine.." she said pulling out of his grip.

She walked out the door. Kiba shook his head.

Sonya ran down the hallway and into her room. She started packing a bag for the weekend.

**_Rachel's House..._**

"Camping sound fun!" said Rachel.

"It will be, especially since we're going to a lake!" said Casey

"Um...a lake? Did you forget about Sonya's... fear?" asked Rachel.

"Oh yeah..." Casey said gloomily.

"Well if she agreed then I guess she's ok" said Rachel.

"WOOT!! So are you coming then?" asked Casey.

"Yeah sure!" replied Rachel.

"Cool!" Casey said as she ran out of the room to go pack her bags.

**_Saturday Morning..._**

"Ok are we all set to go?" asked Sonya.

"Yep!" said the small crowd in front of her.

The small crowd consisted of Casey, Rachel, Naruto, Lee, Haruko, Ue, Shita, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata and Kotetsu. Kotetsu looked about the same age as Ue, Shita and Haruko.

"Ok let's head off!" said Naruto.

They all headed off out the village gate.

"Why are so many people coming with us?" Casey asked Sonya.

"Well we asked all the kages to come, and I guess they brung their families" replied Sonya.

"But theres so many people..." whined Casey.

"Deal with it!" snapped Sonya, and Casey shut up.

"Are we almost there?" asked Kotetsu.

"About an hour to go" replied Sonya

**_One hour later..._**

Everyone was setting up their hugemungous tents. Casey pitched her teeny tent. Of course Sonya's one was farthest from the lake.

"Are you really planning to sleep in that tiny thing?" Naruto asked Casey.

"Of course! There's even enough room for Gaara ferret!" replied Casey

"You brung Gaara ferret?..." asked Naruto

"Well he's to small to leave behind, and Petra can't look after him coz she's a meanie!" replied Casey.

They all finished pitching their tents.

"Well I say a few of us go catch dinner!" said Casey.

"I agree!" said Naruto, "Lucky I brought inflateable boats!"

"Ok who's gonna go catch fish?" asked Gaara.

"Well it's 2 to a boat... so I'll go with Hinata" said Naruto.

"Shita and I will go together" said Ue.

"I'll stay here with Haruko and Guy Jr." said Rachel.

"I'll go with Gaara" said Lee.

"I'll go with Gaara ferret!" said Casey.

(Evilstares)

"What?" asked Casey.

"And Sonya and I will go together" said Kiba

"WHAT!?!" screamed Sonya,"OUT THERE!?!"

"It's ok Sonya if you're scared you can cling to dog-breath!" Casey said.

"Right!" said Kiba,"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

They all got in the boats and headed out onto the water. They all got out their high tech fishing rods. Casey got out a little rod.

"Are you gonna fish with that?" asked Naruto, rowing over to Casey's boat.

"Yup!" replied Casey.

Casey rowed over to Sonya and Kiba's boat. Sonya was clinging on to Kiba for dear life.

"If you're not careful dog-breath will lose blood circulation in his arm!" said Casey as she stared at her petrified friend.

"W-w-w-water...s-s-s-s-soooo much water..." stuttered Sonya as she clung to her husband.

"Hey dog-breath lets have a contest!" suggested Casey, quickly changing the subject.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kiba with a sly grin.

"Let's see who can catch the most fish before sundown!" said Casey.

"You're on!" said Kiba.

It was halfway through the day, and they were all starting to get very bored. Lots of them had cought a few fish.

"Can we go back now Kiba?" asked Sonya.

"Not yet, I need to outfish that damn Sparky" said Kiba staring at his small pile of fish, and then at Casey's mountain of fish which was tipping her boat.

It was starting to get late in the afternoon and a few of them started to head back. Casey was singing a court od king karacticus, which was starting to get really annoying, and Gaara ferret was squeaking along. Sonya had fallen asleep with her head on Kiba's lap.

"I think I'll head in" said Casey.

"Yeah I'll join ya" said Kiba,"Sonya's out."

They both rowed back to camp. Everone was eating their fish when they got back. They were sitting around a campfire. Sonya woke up when hey hit the shore.

"What time is it?" asked Sonya rubbing her eyes.

"It's already dark" replied Kiba, lifting her out of the boat and onto the shore.

They all joined the others in sitting around the campfire. They all sat eating their fish.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!" Casey suddenly yelled.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" replied Casey.

"Ooo yeah" said Naruto.

"Ok I'll start..." said Casey

_Several years ago there were a group of friends who decided to go camping by a lake. Eventually they found the lake they chose but it was getting dark. They unloaded their gear and set up camp. Two of the friends decided it would be fun to play a prank; one would dress up as a river monster (bunyip) and the other would be dragged away by the bunyip. So they waited until pitch dark and the fires were dying down and then the friend who was to dress up slipped away in the guise of a toilet stop. Once the first friend left the rest waited for half an hour but the friend didn't return so they decided to look for him. They left the camp site and searched around the surruonding bushes and eventually came to the river. Then there was a srieking sound and a scream the second prankster had been dragged away by what appeared to be a bunyip. The rest of the group got so scared... The second prankster lauged once they were out of earshot and commented on how good the costume was... the prankster recieved no repl,y...the prankster thought he didn't hear him so left it at that as he was being dragged. Then all of a sudden they stopped... the prankster turned on his torch so he could see where they were and he screamed. Next to him lay the mangled corpse of the first prankster... He turned to the bunyip in fear and once again screamed as he tried to run... it was no use... blood curdling screams split the air but no one could hear it... many people go missing in the bush... just ask the ghosts of the two pranksters..._

"All done!" said Casey with a grin.

She looked around at her friends. Sonya was shuddering, cuddled up against Kiba, Hinata was shaking in fear up against her husband and same for Rachel and Lee. Ue was laughing his head off and Shita was trying to get Haruko to stop clinging to him. Casey suddenly got an idea. She leant over and whispered something to Ue, and he laughed.

"Well I'm taking a toilet break" said Casey.

"WHAT!?!" screamed Rachel and Sonya.

"Don't worry it's just a story" Kiba assured Sonya, 'I hope she gets killed by the bunyip' he thought'.

Casey walked into the woods. She had decided to play a prank on her friends. She was going to drag Ue into the swamp, and scare all the others. She walked to the waters edge and covered herself in seaweed. Then she crept into the lake, and wandered towards where her friends were sitting. Sonya looked extremely worried.

"She's been gone for 20 minutes!" said Sonya shakily.

"I'm sure she's fine mum, just relax!" said Shita putting a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

Suddenly Casey rose out of the water and made moaning sounds. Rachel and Haruko screamed and fainted. Sonya and Hinata hid behind a log. All the boys stood up, ready to fight. Knowing she couldn't fight 2 jonin 2 kages and 2 genin, Casey quickly grabbed Ue and dragged him into the water(Just for effect!).

"HELP MEEEEE!!!" screamed Ue.

"UEEEE!!" scremed Kiba, running towards the lake.

By the time Kiba got there it was too late. Kiba cursed and ran onto the water.

"Woo that was fun!" said Ue rubbing fake blood all over himself.

"Yeah, but I didn't count on everyone getting up to fight!" said Casey, pulling seaweed off Gaara ferret. She could hear Kiba calling Ue's name.

"Hurry up kiddo!" said Casey quickly covering herself in seaweed again.

"Right" said Ue lying on the ground, and pretending to be dead.

Kiba came running up to him.

"Ue!" he yelled.

Ue was very convincing. He lay there still with his eyes wide open.

Suddenly Casey came up behind him. Kiba let out a cry of fright. Then all of a sudden Casey burst out laughing.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!!" she yelled taking all the seaweed off her face so Kiba could see who she was.

"YOU!!!" yelled Kiba.

Ue sat up laughing his head off. Casey and Ue were cacking themselves laughing.

"I'M GOING BACK" yelled Kiba as he stomped across the water and back to camp.

"Where's Ue?" asked Sonya when he got back.

"WHO CARES!!!!" he yelled and stomped off to his tent.

"What a wuss" said Casey as her and Ue came to shore.

"Ue!!" Sonya said as she rushed over and hugged her son.

"Don't worry mum it was just a prank!" said Ue.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Sonya. She started beating the crap outta her son. Casey started to tiptoe away.

'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN?!?!" yelled Sonya grabbing Casey and beating her up aswell.

"Well I think I've had more than enough excitement for tonight" said Rachel,"I'm going to bed".

"I think we're all ready to go to bed" said Gaara.

All of them went to their tents and a badly bruised Ue and Casey also staggered to their tents.

**_The next day..._**

Sonya woke up and walked out of the tent. On her way out she noticed that her two boys weren't in bed, neither was Kiba. She walked out of the tent to find everyone doing different things. Casey was showing Ue and Shita how to tie good knots. She guessed that they had succeeded because Kiba was tied upside down to a tree. Rachel and Lee were teaching Guy Jr. how to say 'youth'. Naruto was sparring with his son while Hinata watched, and Gaara was having a staring contest with Gaara feret, or so she guessed...

"Why is your father tied to a tree?" asked Sonya as she walked towards her sons.

"We were learning how to tie cool knots" replied Ue.

"I'm guessing your godmother taught you that..." said Sonya giving Casey an evil glare.

"Uh, hun?" said Kiba.

"Um yeah?" replied Sonya

"Can you get me down?" he asked.

Sonya laughed and untied him, dropping him on his head. Ue, Shita, Casey and Sonya all cacked themselves laughing. They had lots of fun for the rest of the day, and they headed back to Konoha Sunday night. They all enjoyed camping and decided that they would do it again sometime...

* * *

**Me: Well theres chapter 11 for ya!**

**Casey: Awww you should of let Ue tell his story!**

**Rachel: I'm barely even in that chapter...**

**Me: Oh poor you... **

**_Next Chapter: The Circus Comes to Town_**

**Casey: Ooo sounds fun**


	12. The Circus Comes to Town

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?...(people crack knuckles)...Okok I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_Character Interview_

**Me: Welcome all to the new chapter created by me... CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!!**

**Casey: Yes, you continually save the world from ignorance!**

**Rachel: T.T I never get to be a superhero...**

**Kotetsu: You guys are a bunch of morons...**

**Me: What makes you think that?**

**Casey: Morons? That's perposterous!!**

**Rachel: I don't think you spelled that right...**

**Kotestsu: Well my dad says that the raikage's a moron...**

**Casey: Oh he does does he? (Cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Well before Casey breaks something, lets get on with the story! Oh! By the way, there's a suprise at the end of the chapter!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: The Circus Comes to Town_**

"Whoa cool a circus!" said Ue staring at a poster.

"Sounds fun!" said Shita, who was standing behind him.

"We should ask mum and dad if we can go!" said Ue turning around.

"Yeah!" agreed Shita.

They both raced home. They burst though the front door and raced into the lounge room.

"DAD!" they yelled.

"What is it boys?" asked Kiba who was sitting on the sofa.

"Can we go to the circus?" asked Shita and Ue together.

"The circus?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, it's coming to town!" replied Shita.

"Well that's fine with me, go ask your mother if it's ok with her" said Kiba.

"Kay!" said the twins as the ran up the stairs and banged on their mother's door.

"Mum we need to ask you something!" yelled Ue.

"Get lost..." they heard their mother say.

"Please mum?" said Shita.

Sonya was sitting on her bathroom floor. She was leaning up against the toilet, while drinking sake.

"I said get lost..." said Sonya.

Ue and Shita looked at each other, and nodded. They kicked the door down.

"That door's coming out of your allowance" said a voice from behind them. They spun around to see their dad standing behind them.

"I'll handle your mother, you guys go ask the others if they want to come to the circus" said Kiba.

"Are you sure dad?" asked Shita.

Kiba looked down at them. "I've had to handle your mother since I was 13, so don't worry about it!" said Kiba with a smile.

Ue and Shita nodded and ran down the stairs. They ran out the door and headed off to Naruto's house to tell Kotetsu.

Kiba entered his and Sonya's room. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sonya?" he asked.

"What?..." she replied grumpily.

"What's wrong?"he asked, "Is it something you wanna talk about?".

"I'm fine..." she replied.

"I know you're lying" he said.

He heard her moving. Suddenly the door opened and Sonya stood before him.

"You want to know what my problem is?" said Sonya.

"Yes" he replied.

"Well at the moment...IT'S YOU!!" she yelled running out of the room.

Kiba didn't bother to chase her. He new even if he did, it wouldn't do much good.

Sonya ran don the street. She tuned several times. She passed Konoha hospital. Then up ahead she saw Casey's mansion. She burst through the door. She ran up the stairs and into Casey's office. As Sonya assumed, she was fast asleep on her desk.

"Wake up!" yelled Sonya.

"Eh?" said Casey as she quickly raised her head, "What's wrong?"

"I have a problem..." said Sonya.

**_A few minutes later..._**

"NO WAY!!" yelled Casey.

"It's true..." said Sonya.

"Whoa dog-breath is gonna freak out when he finds out!" said Casey, "Does he know?"

"No..." said Sonya.

"HAHAHA YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!!" yelled Casey.

"Be quiet jeez!" snapped Sonya.

"Sorry... but i'm just so excited!!" squealed Casey.

"Well I gotta jet" said Sonya walking towards the door,"Oh and by the way, we're going to he circus tonight, wanna come?"

"Love to!" said Casey, "Bye Sonya-chan!"

Sonya exited Casey's house and slowly walked back home. She opened the door to find an extra pair of ninja sandals at the door. She walked up the stairs and saw that Ue and Shita's door was open. She looked in to see her boys and Kotestu playing. She smiled and walked past their door and down the hallway to her room. She closed the door and was about to get changed when she saw Kiba standing by the window.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" asked Kiba.

Sonya sighed. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Kiba..." she started, "it's not you...i'm sorry that I said that..."

"I know..." he said walking over to her.

Sonya was silent.

"Kiba..."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him.

"I'm-"

"MUUUUUUM" she heard a yell from the hallway.

Ue burst through the door.

"Mum we need fullmetal alchemist vol. 13 to show Kotetsu!! Oh and dad the Akamaru needs you." yelled Ue.

"Ue don't interrupt your mother!" snapped Kiba, "Sorry Sonya, let's talk about this later ok?"

"Uh...ok..." Sonya said with a nod.

Kiba grabbed the book and handed it to Ue. Then he walked out of the room. Sonya sighed.

**_Later that night..._**

"Wow there's so many lights!" said Haruko.

They were all standing in front of the big top. It was brightly lit up and the words 'Sand Circus' were printed on the side of the tent.

"Oh?" said Gaara.

"What is it Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"'Sand Circus' is the name of the circus Kankuro joined" replied Gaara.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah he's a puppeteer" said Gaara.

"So we'll see him in the show?" asked Lee.

"Most probably" said Gaara.

"Yeah great... can we get goin?" asked Kiba.

They all walked to the ticket booth.

"12 please" said Naruto.

The person in the booth handed them 12 tickets. They all walked inside the big top and found their seats.

"Can I sit next to you?" Haruko asked Shita.

"Uh... sure" said Shita.

"I hope this is good" said Ue.

"Me too" said Casey,"I'm giving up watching paint dry for this!!".

(Ue and Shita sweatdrop)

"It's starting!" said Kotetsu.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to the greatest circus on Earth... The Sand Circus!!" said the announcer.

Suddenly a bunch of clowns appeared and started circling the ring. The circus went on. The clowns did lots of funny tricks. There were people riding horses and other people doing acrobatics. There were even elephants. Also sword swallowers and fire breathers. Eventually Kankuro came out with his puppets and made them do tricks. After the show they all went backstage.

"Kankuro!" called Naruto when he spotted him.

Kankuro looked over at the group approaching.

"Oh hey everyone!" said Kankuro, "I know most of you but some of you I've never met"

Kankuro was looking around the group.

"You don't know me, I'm Sonya" said Sonya.

"I'm Haruko"

"I'm Ue"

"I'm Shita"

"I'm Rachel"

"I'm Kotetsu"

"I'm Bob" said Casey.

Sonya whacked her over the head.

"This is Casey" said Sonya.

"Nice to meet everyone!" said Kankuro.

"It's good to see you Kankuro" said Gaara.

"Who are you're friends?" asked Hinata.

Kankuro turned around and looked at his circus buddies.

"Well, this is Gizmo the sword-swallowing clown" he said pointing at a clown swallowing swords.

"That's Merilyn the horse rider" he said pointing at a pretty woman.

"That's Aziah the lion tamer" he said pointing at a tall lady with orange hair.

"And most of the others are just clowns and acrobats" said Kankuro.

"Well it was good to see you, but we should be off" said Gaara.

They all said their goodbyes to Kankuro and headed for the exit. They all chatted out the front for a while.

"Did you tell him?" asked Casey.

"No..." replied Sonya.

"Geez woman you're hopless..." said Casey putting her hand on her forehead.

"I haven't got the chance!" argued Sonya.

"Just make sure you tell him so I can annoy him about it!" said Casey.

"Right..." said Sonya looking at the ground.

"We're going now Sonya" said Kiba walking over to them.

"Oh ok" said Sonya.

Casey nudged her in the ribs.

"Oh right...um Kiba..." Sonya said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm p-"

"SONYAA!!!" yelled Naruto, "Can Kotetsu sleep over at your house tonight?"

"Uh...sure" said Sonya.

"ALLRIGHT!" yelled the three boys.

Sonya, Kiba, Ue, Shita and Kotetsu all walked back to Sonya's house. When they got home Ue, Shita and Kotetsu ran up to the twin's room. Kiba and Sonya went to bed. Sonya lay awake. She looked over at Kiba. He was sleeping on his side, facing away from her. She leant over him.

"Kiba?" she said.

"Un?" he mumbled.

"What I was trying to say before was... that I'm 3 months pregnant" she said (Le Gasp!!!)

"Oh ok, that's nice...wait WHAT!?!"

* * *

**Me: OMG what a suprise eh?**

**Casey: I think Kiba will be out cold for a few days...**

**Me: Eh heheheh (Scratches back of head)**

**Rachel: You told Casey and not me! I feel unloved T.T**

**Casey: Wait... if your 3 months pregnant then... you didn't tell us for 3 months!?!**

**Me: Hey! I only found out that day!!**

**Casey: Well sooooorry!**

**Me: You should be!!**

**_Chapter 13: Girls Sleepover_**

**Rachel: It's time for us girls to have some fun!!**


	13. Girls Sleepover

**Disclaimer: Must i always say it? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

_

* * *

_

**Me: Welcome to another chapter of MOTK!! I am the oh so loveable Captain Obvious!!**

**Casey: Haha well I guess it's that time again!**

**Rachel: Ahh I love this time... I get to be in the story!!**

**Naruto: Yo! Captain obvious!**

**Me: Yessum?**

**Naruto: What's today's chapter gonna be about?**

**Me: Well today all the girls and I will be having a sleepover!!**

**Naruto: Aren't you a little old for sleepovers?**

**Casey: Oh zippit!**

**Rachel: We're not too old! We can still have fun, even though we're in our 20's!!**

**_Chapter 13: Girls Sleepover_**

"Well I'll also need to get lollies from the chinese shop" said Rachel, "Casey loves those".

Rachel was going to have a sleepover at her house tonight. It would be Sonya, Casey, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten and herself. She couldn't wait! She was buying food for tonight.

All the girls were at Ichiraku ramen, celebrating Sonya's news.

"Can you name it Bob?" asked Casey.

"Ummm... maybe" replied Sonya.

"How did your boys react?" asked Ino.

"They were excited that they might get a new brother!" replied Sonya.

"Wow!" said Ten-Ten, "I thought they'd react differently".

"Hey, what about Rachel's sleepover?" asked Casey.

"What about it?" replied Sonya.

"Are you going?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, of course" replied Sonya.

"We're all going Casey" said Ten-Ten.

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Whoa another one Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah..." replied Kiba.

"I'm happy for you" said Neji.

"What about you and Ten-Ten?" asked Kiba,"Have you got any kids?"

"Not yet" replied Neji.

"How about you and Ino?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah... a girl and a boy... they're so troublesome" replied Shikamaru.

"So Kiba are ya hopin for a boy or a girl?" asked Naruto.

"I dunno" replied Kiba.

"Well anyway... let's talk about the sleepover the girls are having tonight" said Naruto.

"What about it?" asked Neji.

"Let's listen in!" said Naruto.

"Listen in on what?" asked Kiba.

"Well... whatever they talk about!" replied Naruto.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." said Kiba.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Well if my wife catches me there she'll kill me" replied Kiba.

"Oh stop being such a wuss!" said Naruto.

"Fine... but we better get our graves ready..." said Kiba.

**_Later that night..._**

Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru all crept into the bushes by Rachel's window. They all peeped through the window. They saw Sonya and Casey sitting on 2 beanbags playing a fighting game on the playstation 2. Rachel and Hinata were setting up the food. Ten-Ten and Ino were cheering Sonya and Casey on. They all ducked down again.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" asked Kiba.

"Until they go to sleep!" replied Naruto.

"This is a stupid idea" said Shikamaru.

"Only fate can decide when they will fall asleep, it could be hours!" said Neji.

"Shhhh be quiet they've started to talk!" said Naruto.

"Ok girls, welcome to my slumber party! I know none of us have had one for years, but tonight we're gonna have tons of fun!!" announced Rachel.

"WOOOO!!" yelled all the girls.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do first?" asked Ino.

They heard Casey snicker and they all turned around.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I think we should play... TRUTH OR DARE!!!!" said Casey shining a torch on her face.

"YEAH!" yelled Ino.

"This is about to get good..." said Naruto.

They all sat in a circle.

"I'm gonna go first!" said Casey,"Rachel, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" replied Rachel.

"Ok... DO YOU LIKE CHEESE!?!" asked Casey.

"Um yes..." replied Rachel.

"YAY!!!" yelled Casey throwing confetti.

"Ok my turn... Sonya truth or dare!" asked Rachel.

"Hmmm, dare!" replied Sonya.

"Ok... I dare you to-" she stopped when she saw Naruto's head quickly bob down under the window sill.

"Actually, I have a better idea" said Rachel.

"Eh?" said Casey.

"Let's talk about what we like and dislike about our husbands!" suggested Rachel.

Everyone in the bush gulped.

"Awww I feel unloved..." said Casey sitting in her corner of woe.

"Ok Ten-Ten, you start!" said Rachel.

All the guys looked at Neji.

"Well, Neji's really strong, he's hadsome, he's smart..." Ten-Ten was saying while Neji was sitting in the bushes looking satisfied,"But there are some bad things..."

Neji jumped.

"Like what?" asked Ino.

"Well, he rants about fate in his sleep, he hogs the bathroom every morning to do his hair, he has to have a seperate load of washing because all his hyuuga robes are white... and I think that's about it..." said Ten-Ten.

"That's not so bad..." said Hinata.

"What about you Hinata?" asked Rachel.

"Well... I like everything about Naruto... i always have..." said Hinata,"but he CAN be a bit of a slob sometimes..."

"And the understatement of the year award goes to...Hinata!" said Casey from her corner.

Naruto was sitting in the bush having a little cry.

"Ok who's next?" asked Rachel.

"I'll go!" replied Ino.

Shikamaru was the object of his friends gaze.

"So what do you like about Shika huh?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Well, he's super smart, he's kind, he's cool, he's good looking..." said Ino with her hands on her face.

"And what DON'T you like about him?" asked Sonya.

"Well, he acts like a smartass, he's so lazy and he has an ugly hair style" said Ino, nodding her head.

'How superficial' thought Casey.

(Superficial Shallow)

"Uh ok... and what about you Sonya-chan?" asked Rachel.

Kiba took in a sharp breath.

"Well, Kiba's nice, handsome, not so bright... but he's still my perfect guy..." said Sonya rubbing her belly.

Kiba let out a sigh. 'Kiba's so lucky...' thought the others.

"... KAWAII!!!!" yelled Rachel hugging Sonya.

(Kawaii Cute)

"Ok and last but not least..." said Ten-Ten looking at Rachel.

"Lee is so perfect I can't even begin to rant about how perfect he is he's just so perfect and..." Rachel kept ranting on and on about how Lee was the perfect guy.

"Ok I think we should go to sleep..." said Hinata.

"I agree" said Ten-Ten, Ino and Sonya.

They all went to sleep, and the guys left.

"Well now we know how to improve our roles as husbands!!" said Naruto.

"You mean how YOU GUYS can improve your roles as husbands" said Kiba teasingly.

"Oh shut it loser" said Shikamaru.

They all walked back to their houses, so that their wives wouldn't suspect a thing...

* * *

**Me: Well that was chapter 13!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

**Casey: Meh stupid boys...**

**Rachel: My Lee wasn't with those delinquents... I'M SO PROUD OF HIM!!! (Tear)**

**Casey: Oh get over it! What's so great about husbands anyway?**

**Sonya: My dear Casey-chan... so much to learn... so little time...**

**_Next Chapter: Day at the Farm_**

**Casey: I don't want a stinkin husband!!**


	14. Casey's New Friends

**Disclaimer: Ah yes, if only I owned Naruto...**

* * *

**Me: Hello hello hello!! It's time for another edition of MOTK!!!!**

**Casey: Haha, good stuff!!**

**Rachel: Another MOTK already? Wow time sure flies...**

**Hinata: Hello everyone...**

**Me: You know Hinata... you CAN speak louder... no one will hurt you!**

**Hinata: Um...ok**

**Me: Geez get a backbone...**

**Casey: Anyway speaking of time, how much time has passed in MOTK?**

**Me: Well guessing... about four months?**

**Rachel: WOW IT'S BEEN THAT LONG!!**

**Casey: Well, ya learn something new every day!**

**Rachel: That means only 8 months left...**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Casey's New Friends_**

"So tell us again why you called us here..." said Sonya.

"To discuss a very important matter" Naruto said sternly.

He held up a poster with people's faces on it.

"That looks like the Akatsuki!" exclaimed Gaara.

"It is..." mumbled Naruto.

"And why are we looking at a poster of these people?" asked Sonya, obviously bored.

"Because we've heard rumors of people seeing them around the village" said Naruto.

"Dammit! I told them to stay inside!!" Casey suddenly yelled, but stopped abruptly when she realized they were all staring at her.

"What do you know Casey?" Sonya asked through gritted teeth.

"NOTHING I SWEAR!!" Casey yelled swinging her hands about everywhere.

Sonya cracked her knuckles and made her way over to Casey.

"Now tell me... WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Sonya asked angrily.

"Ok ok they're living at my house!!" confessed Casey.

"Why are they living at your house?" asked Sonya through gritted teeth, obviously trying to hold back her anger.

"Well... they promised to do the dishes!" replied Casey.

They all fell over.

"YOU IMBICILE!!!" yelled Sonya at the top of her lungs.

"Just get them out of your house..." said Naruto.

"But Rachel and Lee took over their cave for their second honeymoon!" argued Casey.

It was true. Rachel and Lee had decided to go on a second honeymoon to the same place they went last time. They had left Haruko and Guy Jr. with Gaara.

"Ok fine they can stay for a little while..." said Sonya shaking her head.

"YAY!" Casey yelled happily and ran out of the room.

"This is gonna end badly..." muttered Sonya.

**_Casey's house..._**

"EVERYONE GATHER!!!" Casey yelled as she closed her front door.

All the members of the Akatsuki appeared from different rooms and parts of the house. Casey counted them to make sure they were all there.

"Hey where's Sir Leader?" asked Casey.

"I think he's making toast..." replied Zetsu.

Casey walked into the kitchen to find SL staring at a toaster.

"Whatcha doin Sir Leader?" asked Casey.

"Trying to figure out this complicated contraption..." replied SL, not glancing away from the toaster.

"Okaaaaaaaaay" said Casey slowly edging away from him and back into the foyer.

"So what is this about?" asked Deidara.

"Well, me and Itachi have decided to move this house to the Uchiha compound" explained Casey,"Why you ask? Well it's much safer, and there's much more room!"

"Sounds reasonable..." said Kakuzu.

And so, the next day they all helped to move the house to the Uchiha compound. Everone claimed a house in the compound and yeah they all lived happily ever after big whoop... Don't ask how they moved the house, they just did!! I know this chapter could've been MUCH longer, but hey, I'm lazier than Shikamaru.

* * *

**Me: Ack! Well there's that done!**

**Rachel: You weren't just trying to get rid of me were you?**

**Me: NONSENSE!! I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF SUCH A THING (Shifty eyes)**

**Rachel: (Cracks Knuckles)**

**Me: I SWEAR I DIDN'T!!!**

**!!KERSMACK!!**

**_Next Chapter: Konoha Hearts-Part one_**

**Casey: Hehe you'll never get me!!**

**!!KERTHWACK!!**

**Casey: Ouch...**

**Rachel: Hehehe (Nice guy pose)**


	15. Konoha Hearts: Part One

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto this wouldn't be called FAN fiction...**

* * *

_**Character Interview**_

**Me: Well it's time for the long awaited crossover!!**

**Casey: Yay!! And I helped write it!!**

**Gaara: I'm taking Rachel's place today**

**Casey: (Screams and faints)**

**Me: Oh yeah... she's scared of Gaara...**

**Gaara: My bad...**

**Me: Oh well! On with the story!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Konoha Hearts- Part One_**

"IT'S MY TURN!!!" yelled Kiba, trying to keep the controller away from Casey.

"Cheese!" said Casey.

"Eh?"

"YOINK!" Casey triumphantly yelled as she snatched the controller from him.

"OI GIVE IT BACK!!" yelled Kiba trying to grab it off Casey.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!!!" yelled Sonya, "You two are acting like children!!"

"But it's my turn on Kingdom Hearts 2!" whined Casey.

"No it's mine!" argued Kiba.

"You two are worse than Ue and Shita…" said Sonya shaking her head and leaving the room.

"GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Kiba.

"NEVER!!" yelled Casey. Kiba grabbed the controller off her, and Casey sent a lightning bolt flying at Kiba and electrocuted him.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Casey was laughing evilly, not noticing that she had also hit the TV and there was now a huge vortex in front of the T.V. Casey turned around and noticed a spikey haired boy now standing outside the vortex thingy.

"Oops…" she said scratching the back of her head.

"OH MY GOD THAT GUY CAME OUT OF THE T.V.!!!" yelled Kiba.

Some more people appeared behind the spikey haired person.

"…… CRAM 'EM BACK IN!!!" yelled Casey.

She shoved a girl with reddy, browny, purply hair back into the T.V.

"KIBA HELP ME!!! IF SONYA FINDS OUT WE'RE DEAD!!!" yelled Casey.

Kiba quickly ran over to a guy with gravity defying blonde hair and picked him up. He hurled him at the television, but all of a sudden the portal disappeared and the blonde guy went KERSMACK into the T.V.

"Oo that's GOTTA hurt" said Casey.

Sonya was holding the power cord.

"What's goin on here?" asked Sonya.

"KIBA DID IT!!" yelled Casey.

"EH?" Kiba jumped in surprise.

"Well if you said that then I'm guessing it's your fault?" asked Sonya walking over to Casey.

"It was Kiba I swear!" said Casey as she waved her hands about.

(Sonya looms threatingly)

"Meep….Ok ok it was me!" said Casey.

"Hmmmm…. You brought adorable characters out of one of my favourite video games into my lounge room….. GOOD GIRL!!!" said Sonya petting Casey on the head.

"Eh?" Kiba was now officially confused.

"Here have some Chinese lollies!" said Sonya handing a packet of lollies to Casey.

Casey ran into her little corner of happiness to eat her lollies. Kiba tried to take one and a loud hiss was heard around Konoha.

**_Elsewhere…_**

"OROCHIMARU!?!" yelled Tsunade looking around her room.

**_Back in the Mizukage's lounge room… _**

"So what are we gonna do with 'em?" asked Kiba.

"Well we could of just stuffed 'em back in if SOMEONE didn't cut off the power!" said Casey.

"What was that?" Sonya asked sweetly. (Sweet: you're all going to die if you give the wrong answer!)

"NOTHING!! Eh heheheh nothing at all Sonya-chan…" said Casey quickly.

"That's what I like to hear!" said Sonya sweetly. She turned around to the characters that were just staring in confusion.

The blonde one was still K.O'd on the ground and Casey was poking him.

"Wakey wakey eggs 'n' bakey!" said Casey.

They heard a moan from the ground.

"Bacon?" the blonde guy mumbled.

The spikey haired boy was laughing.

"Ok…" said Sonya now looking at all the characters.

"You're Sora?" said Sonya pointing at the spikey haired boy.

"That's me!" replied Sora with a nod.

"…… YOU'RE SO KAWAII!!!!" yelled Sonya squeezing the life out of poor Sora.

This got the attention of Kiba, who was twitching in anger and jealousy.

"Ok, you're Riku?" asked Sonya pointing at a boy with shoulder length silver hair.

"That's right" replied Riku.

"Aerith?" asked Sonya pointing at a girl in a pink dress with long brown hair.

Aerith nodded and smiled.

"Squall?" asked Sonya pointing at a guy with a gunblade.

"That's Leon!" replied Leon.

"Aww but squall sounds better!" whined Casey.

"My name is Leon!" snapped Leon.

"Squall!" argued Casey..

" Leon!"

"Squall"

" Leon"

" Leon!"

"Squall!... wait.."

"OKIE DOKE! SQUALL IT IS!!" Casey yelled triumphantly.

"N-no wait!" stuttered Squall.

"Geez I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to fall for that…" muttered Sonya.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" yelled Squall.

"Oh nothing… stupid…" said Sonya ignoring him and moving on.

Squall was cursing at her loudly until Kiba whacked him over the head.

"You…." Started Sonya. She was pointing at a tall man with loooong silver hair and a loooooong sword.

"Maybe he's compensating…" Kiba whispered to Casey.

"You have a long name…" said Sonya obviously thinking.

"My name is Sephiroth" said Sephiroth.

"Can we call you Seppie-chan?" asked Casey.

"No…" replied Sephiroth.

"IT'S SETTLED THEN!! Seppie-chan it is!" said Casey happily.

"I just said.." started Sephiroth before Sonya stopped him.

"Don't even try…" she said "it's like talking to a wall."

"And you people must be…" (Insert pause here) "Organization Twelve!!!" Casey announced happily!

"Actually, we're Organization Thirteen…" one of the cloaked people replied.

"NONSENSE! I count twelve so you must be the Organization Twelve or you're false advertising!!!" Casey stubbornly argued and then grinned as they just sputtered and tried to think of a comeback.

"I'm Yuffie!" said a girl with short black hair and a headband. She then turned to Casey, who was still poking Cloud and said "I'm also an official member of the 'Let's annoy Cloud and Squall club' and we'd like to offer you a membership!!"

Casey thought this was too good and instantly replied "WHERE DO I SIGN UP???"

Casey and Yuffie then proceeded to high-five each other while Cloud and Squall despaired. Kiba patted them on the back in sympathy.

"Then that must be Cloud…" said Sonya pointing to the blonde haired man who was despairing with Squall in their corner of eternal woe.

"Geez just put on name tags!!" said Casey. Sonya thwacked her over the head.

"Who are you guys?" asked Sora.

"I'm Sonya" said Sonya. (I know that sounds weird but bear with me, I've got a dimwit next to me!)

"I'm Kiba" said… well… Kiba.

"I'm Bill!" said Casey.

Sonya thwacked her over the head.

"Fine, my name's Bob!" said Casey.

Sonya whacked her again.

"Billy Bob?" asked Casey.

Well you all know what comes next…

"Ok I'm the invincible, indestructible and add something here that starts with an 'I'….RAIKAGE!!!...Yes I know you're all speechless with wonder and awe at how unworthy you are but I allow you to be in my awesome presence!" announced Casey.

"Geez ego much?" Sonya muttered to herself.

"Well you guys are gonna have to stay somewhere until we find a way to get you back…" said Kiba.

"Oo oo I bags Organization Twelve!!" yelled Casey hopping up and down.

"That's Organization Thirteen…"

"They'll get along great with the Akatsuki!! The Uchiha compound still has room!" said Casey with a grin.

"WHAT?!? They're still living there?" asked Sonya giving Casey an icy cold evil glare.

"What? They're nice people!!" said Casey innocently, "and MAN can they clean!!"

Sonya shook her head.

"Well Cloud, Sora and Squall can stay with me!!" said Sonya hugging Sora.

Kiba gave Sora a colder glare than Sonya gives.

"THEY ARE NOT STAYING WITH US!!!" yelled Kiba.

"Aw C'mon Kiba" Sonya said rubbing her face against Sora's.

"NO!!" yelled Kiba.

"SURE THEY ARE!!" yelled Casey interrupting.

Casey leaned close to Kiba and whispered, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, THAT'S WHY WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!!" Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Ok they can stay…" said Kiba like it took him all his will to do so.

Sonya flashed Casey the _'I'll buy you lollies later'_ look.

Casey flashed the '_watch out for murder attempts and can I have pocky?'_ look.

"Organization twelve, Aerith, Yuffie-neechan, Seppie-chan and Riku will be staying at my house!!" announced Casey.

"That's Organization thirteen…"

"MY NAME IS SEPHIROTH!!"

"Fine with me…" said Riku.

Aerith smiled and Yuffie hugged Casey for calling her neechan.

(Neechan: Big sister)

"Hey… what happened to Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Uh.. What did she look like?" Casey asked.

"She had reddish, brownish, purplish, hair… Why?" Sora replied nervously.

"Oh heh heh ya see I kinda stuffed her back into the T.V so she's probably getting eaten by the heartless as we speak" Casey explained while smiling and then noticed Sora's look of shock… "Oops my bad."

Sonya gave Casey a look that promised heaps more lollies in the near future, while Kiba was in agonizing torment and wanted to strangle Casey then and there. (This wasn't much different from usual…)

Casey loved accidents.

"Well anyway I'll show you guys to your rooms!!" said Sonya grabbing Sora by the hand and leaving the room, with Cloud and Squall following close behind.

(At this time Ue and Shita are at Kotetsu's house)

"Well I'm gonna introduce these peoples to the rest of the gang… GEORGE!!! COME HERE A SEC!!!!!" Casey yelled at the top of her lungs… some people went deaf for a while.

Then a camel came bursting through the wall and came to a perfect halt in front of Casey.

"This is George! Mess with him and you'll find yourself eaten!! George this is the Organization Twelve, Seppie-chan, Aerith, and Yuffie-neechan, don't eat her!" Casey introduced happily.

"You're paying for that!" Kiba declared.

"Of course I will!" Casey said and handed Kiba a scroll titled '_How to kill annoying people…not guaranteed to work on Raikage as she wrote this two minutes ago …good luck…CHEESE!' _

Kiba gave her a look that said 'what the hell am I supposed to do with this????'. Casey held up a photo of Sora (taken two minutes ago) and ripped it up and fed it to George.

Kiba nodded. No wonder she was Raikage.

Casey dragged everyone out of the hole as Kiba laughed evilly…

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 15!! This story shall be continued later on!**

**Casey: Hehe I get lollies..**

**Rachel on the phone: I wanna come back! I'm missing out on all the fun!!**

**Me: But don't you like spending time with Lee?**

**Rachel on the phone: Well yeah but...**

**_Next Chapter: Konoha Hearts: Part two_**

**Gaara: Boo!**

**Casey: (Screams and faints)**

**Me: You're evil Gaara...**


	16. Konoha Hearts: Part Two

**Disclaimer: Ugh my legs hurt... and I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Konoha Hearts- Part Two_**

**_Casey's House/ Uchiha Compound…._**

"HERE WE ARE!!!!" Casey announced while slamming the gates open and rushing up to the front door.

"OI YOU LOT!!!! GET OUT HERE I WANNA INTRODUCE MORE PEOPLE WHO I FOUND UNDER SONYA'S BED!!!!" Casey yelled at the door.

The Organization Twelve hit Casey over the head as instructed by Sonya before leaving.

"So this is what pain feels like…" Casey mused while a large lump was forming. Just then the front door slammed open and sent poor Casey flying into a tree. (They were all in the main house because the TV and PS2 are there…)

"Ow pain…" Casey once again whined.

Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan came out of the house, Zetsu came from the garden and Kisame came from the neighbor's pool, all the while Itachi was bumping into a wall as he could not see it and sir leader and mysterious blue haired person were laughing at poor Itachi who decided to blow up the wall.

They all assembled in front of Casey and waited to hear what Casey had to say; last time they didn't listen they found road-kill in their beds.

"Ok these randoms are staying with us for who knows how long so I might as well introduce you so they aren't randoms…" Casey started.

"This would be Organization Twelve" Casey indicated to the people in matching uniform.

"Oh yeah who are you guys anyway?" Casey asked the Organization Twelve.

They all pulled off their hoods and started to introduce themselves "I'm Axel" said some guy with red hair (its red ya can't miss him!)

"I'm Demyx" some guy with a citadel said.

"I'm…" some random member began.

"Okay I've heard enough…I asked for your names not your life story geez!" Casey exclaimed

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'm Aerith" Aerith said softly while smiling.

"And that's Yuffie-neechan! Don't Blow her up! I'M LOOKING AT **YOU** DEIDARA!!!" Casey yelled from the tree she was STILL perched in.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, that's Seppie-chan! Say hi Seppie-chan!" Casey chirped from the tree.

"That's it! I'm leaving…" Sephiroth turned on his heel and headed back to that other woman's house, the one with the crazy guy who seems obsessed with killing that kid and cloud and what's his face…He should team up with that crazy guy…

"So go and show 'em to a room somewhere… and can someone get me down?" Asked poor Casey from the tree.

"Nah!" They all said and went inside leaving poor Casey in the tree.

Where was George, Yuffie and Gaara ferret and anyone else who woulda cared enough to get the raikage out of the tree you ask?

George and Yuffie were stealing a tree for some random scheme to annoy Cloud.

Gaara ferret was at Gaara's house having a rematch in the staring contest that Gaara lost…

And anyone else who cared were either dead or had better things to do… like eat pocky…

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 16! Sorry there was no character interview, but without Rachel it's a little hard...**

**Casey: I want her back T.T**

**Gaara: Aren't I much better though?**

**Casey: (Screams and faints)**

**Me: (Shaking head) This is getting old...**

**_Next Chapter: Konoha Hearts: Part Three_**


	17. Konoha Hearts: Part Three

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this!!**

Sorry this is so late!! I was banned from the computer for a week!!! XD

P.S. Don't ask why...

P.P.S. I mean it...

P.P.P.S. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Konoha Hearts- Part Three_**

**_Sonya's house… _**

"You two can share this room!" said Sonya, opening a door for Squall and Cloud.

"Thank you" said Cloud, but stopped when he realized that it was a double bed.

"You're kidding…right?" asked Squall as he shot a glare at Sonya.

"No. The only room in the house with single beds is Ue and Shita's room" explained Sonya.

"I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as a GUY!!" argued Squall.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" snapped Sonya closing the door.

Sonya was still holding Sora's hand as she led him down the hall.

"This is your room!" said Sonya happily as she opened a door.

There was a double bed and a wardrobe in the room.

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay here!" said Sora.

"No problem!" she said while smiling sweetly, causing Sora to blush.

"W-well anyway I'm gonna… uh… get settled" stuttered Sora.

"Kay, seeya later!" said Sonya closing the door and walking down the hallway.

Little did she know, Kiba had been watching from a distance and had noticed him reddening. The only thoughts running through his head, 'EXTERMINATE…. EXTERMINATE'. Sonya ran down the stairs and out the door. She was going to pick up Ue and Shita from Kotetsu's house.

Sora lay down on his bed. 'What's wrong with me?' Sora thought, 'Do I have a crush on her? I better not, or her husband will kill me…'

Kiba was reading Casey's scroll with a very long name. He decided to try the first one.

_**In Sora's room…**_

Sora decided thinking hurt and went to go to the bathroom for no reason. (Yes I love creating opportunities for Kiba)

Kiba set up the Anvil to come smashing through the canopy of the bed when the cookie was touched. (Casey had assured him in writing that Sora can't resist cookies.) Kiba had tested the plan several times before deciding it was sound.

'_The Raikage knows her stuff… then again she pulls this stuff on me all the time…' _was along the line of Kiba's thoughts that were in words. The ones that weren't were laughing in malicious glee as Sora got squished and Sonya thanked him for saving her from that cookie eating manic.

He then hid and waited for Sora to die. (Isn't Kiba nice?)

_**At Naruto's house…** _

"Where's Kiba?" Sephiroth asked as he barged into Naruto's house (he installed a tracking device on Sonya before hand cuz he figured he'd be back).

"Hmm? Oh he's probably sulking or bribing Casey for plans to kill Sora (note to self bribe Casey for anti plans to original plans) Oh yeah you came back sooner than expected… It's that bad huh?" Sonya said calmly (Sonya has never been to the Uchiha's compound when the Akatsuki moved there)

"You have no idea" Sephiroth stated shuddering at the very thought of the insanity that was to ensue there.

"Well since I ran out of rooms and you can't sleep in the same room as Sora since I'll have to hire Casey to keep Kiba from killing him you can sleep in a tree, or on the roof, or under the house, or maybe even in the dog house!" Sonya exclaimed while trying to think of the many places Sephiroth would find uncomfortable. (Casey: She's sadist aint she? Sonya: (Smacks Casey over the head))

_**Back in Sora's room…** _

Sora came back from his suspiciously long bathroom break (he stole all the pocky and made a snack) and then lay on his bed thinking again… '_If I like Sonya I'm so dead…I like Kairi…Right?...ooh Cookie!' _Sora's train of thought went along the lines of that as he reached out and took the cookie dangling before him that had a note attached to it saying: '_I'm sorry about the way I acted before no hard feelings right? From Kiba.' _Sora smiled as he read the note and ate the cookie still attached to the string and let go of the string and… nothing happened. Sora left the room to go find Kiba and thank him for the cookie…

_'Crud! Should've poisoned the cookie like the plans said… what's wrong with the trap anyway?' _Kiba thought as he stuck his head under the anvil to see what the problem was when…. KONG the anvil fell on his face.

Kiba played it off as a malfunction and tried to get the anvil off…

_**Above the bed…** _

Casey chuckled silently as she dropped the anvil when Kiba stuck his face under it. _'Ooh right in the kisser! He won't be getting kissed for a while…' _Casey thought shaking with silent laughter as she ate some of the pocky she was paid to make sure this plan failed… miserably, which of course it did.

This was followed by a hell of a lot more silent chuckling as she lost balance and fell…right on top of the anvil…on top of Kiba's face…poor, poor Kiba.

_**Back to the ground...**_

"Ooh you're gonna feel that one in the morning!" Casey happily announced as she got off and helped poor Kiba remove the anvil from his face.

"When did you get here?" Kiba asked Casey who was trying to find the rest of her pocky in one of many pockets.

"Shortly before I fell on your anvil..." Casey happily chirruped.

"I see… Why are you here? Aren't you terrorizing your guests?" Kiba interrogated.

"Ah! They think I'm still stuck in the tree…Anyway I came to tell you Seppie-chan wants to team up, cuz I'm pretty sure you plan on killing Cloud and Squall also, am I right?"

"Sure do!" Kiba declared.

"Great! He should be here in 3…2…1" Casey counted down

SLAM!!!

"We're BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Sonya yelled from the doorway as Sephiroth suddenly became deaf again and miraculously regained his hearing all in split second.

Everyone came to greet Sonya because they could or they didn't want to seem suspicious (cough-Kiba-cough)

Sonya smiled at seeing that Kiba and Sora were friends (she couldn't see the anger mark on the back of Kiba's head) Then she noticed the note in Sora's hand which was clearly written in the anti-plans that were bribed out of Casey, who had just tripped and fallen down the stairs crashing into everyone and knocking them all over.

"Just like bowling! ALRIGHT STRIKE!!!!!" Casey cheered as she stood up and surveyed the damage she had just orchestrated.

_**Phase plan two** _

Sephiroth made the final adjustments to the next trap on the list, which was titled; _operation pink trap door cheese….do not attempt at home or at my house! _

"Preparations complete! How are you doing?" Asked Sephiroth into the walkie-talkie, which was shaped like a slice of cheese. (Guess who gave them these!).

"Things are going fine, the dead meat is on it's way…" Kiba spoke softly into the walkie-talkie that was shaped like a cookie so Sora was trying to eat it. Then Sora bit a chunk out of the walkie talkie. 'Oops...' thought Kiba.

Cloud walked by as Sephiroth was saying "Do you read me? Do you read me?" into the cheese slice.

Cloud sweat dropped and said "Either he's lost it or my virus has developed a sense of humor…" and then continued to walk after taking some photos for future black mail (who wouldn't?!?)

Sora then stepped onto the trap door and Sephiroth pulled the lever and nothing happened…

_**The lever mechanism** _

Casey once again prevented the trap from working while eating pocky. She heard feet leave the trap door and then…

"Huh? It didn't work… we'll test it again" Came Kiba's voice.

To Casey that was her cue as she heard foot steps on the trap door and she released the trigger so it would work and went up to watch the fun.

"PULL THE LEVER KRONK!!!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm not Kronk, I am Sephiroth." Came the reply.

"Like I said PULL THE LEVER KRONK!!!" Kiba yelled anyway.

So Sephiroth pulled the lever.

"WRONG LEVER!!" yelled Kiba.

"But there's only one lever…" replied Sephiroth with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Kiba.

SPLASH!!!!!!!

Kiba fell into the paint vat waiting below. Sephiroth went over to the edge for a better look and suddenly…

"CHEESE!!!!"

Sephiroth jumped…into the vat of paint.

Both Kiba and Sephiroth came out wet, pink and feeling very sorry for themselves.

"Oops…" Casey said as she secretly took photos.

Cloud walked by again to make sure he was just day dreaming. Then he saw Sephiroth and Kiba covered in fluorescent pink paint and that lunatic of a raikage asking why did they pick pink of all colours?

Cloud couldn't take it… he laughed his brains out (Bleh what a nasty mess that was…)

Plan two FAILED.

**_Night Time_...**

Eventually Squall and Cloud stopped being babies about sleeping in the same bed and went to sleep. Midnight fell swiftly as Konoha was surrounded in the darkness of the night. Two shadows slipped into the room silently nodding to one another as one set up the required equipment and the other pulled out something that glinted in the moonlight.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The alarm clock the first shadow had set up rang annoyingly the second shadow resisted the urge to smash the annoyance right then and there… they had a mission to do…

"Mrphf" was the muffled response from Squall as he hugged the nearest object… Cloud, poor, poor Cloud.

A flash went off and a small red light of a video camera appeared.

Cloud woke up and the first thing he saw was Squall… He screamed like my Aunt Sue.

Another flash went off and the red light continued to shine and then Squall woke up and saw Cloud…He screamed like Rachel… that aint pretty… More flashes and the red light and then it all disappeared along with the alarm clock which was still going that whole time…

_**The Morning…** _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was HILARIOUS!!!!" Casey said modifying the film ready to take to the theatres to play (they owed her a favor)

"I know! Did you see their faces?" Yuffie agreed as she was copying the pictures to post around Konoha.

The members of the Akatsuki and the Organization Twelve were watching the original footage of the escapade and were laughing their heads off… literally for some…Hidan….

It was still quite early in the morning as each person in the house grabbed a pile of pictures and set off in different directions, spreading the joy around...

* * *

**Me: Yes Yes another chapter wrapped up!!**

**Casey: (hiding)**

**Me: Don't worry Casey i didn't invite Gaara today...**

**Casey: Phew (comes out of hiding)**

**Gaara: BOO!**

**Casey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Faints)**

**(Me and Gaara hit high-five)**

**_Next Chapter: Konoha Hearts- Part Four_**

**Me: Sorry Casey-chan, but it was too good'a opportunity to pass up!**


	18. Konoha Hearts: Part Four

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be damn rich!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 18: Konoha Hearts- Part Four_**

**_Casey's House…_**

"Well we're off!!" called Casey as she, Organization Thirteen (Twelve), Yuffie, Aerith and Riku all walked out the front gate of the Uchiha compound.

The Akatsuki members were waving goodbye with their handkerchiefs.

"I'm going to miss them… are you Zetsu-san?" asked Tobi.

"Indeed I am" said Zetsu trying to get past his giant plant to wipe a tear from his eye.

'They looked so delicious' thought Zetsu.

They were all heading to Sonya's house. Sonya had discovered a way to use Casey's jutsu to send them back, but she had a plan to stop them from going back because, frankly it was way too much fun to pass up and Casey had found a way to channel her destructive energies and Casey has a Educated theory that Sonya has a crush on Sora and vise versa…too much fun to pass up!!!!

Finally they reached Sonya's house and barged in the front door and made their way into the lounge room where Sonya, Kiba, Sora, Squall, Sephiroth and Cloud were all waiting.

"Alright then back into your world you will all go!" Kiba said cheering mentally at the fact that there will be no more Sora in the house. He felt a little bit bad at losing his partner in crime Sephrioth. But if he wanted mischief he could always bother sparky he supposed.

Sonya had a teary look on her face as she hugged Sora and Sora blushed like an embarrassed tomato. Kiba then lost all regrets about sending them back.

Casey pouted at the fact that her new friends had to leave… they all had so much fun embarrassing Cloud and Squall, coming up with plans for Kiba and Sephiroth to fail miserably at, seeing how long Riku would last stuck in the same room as Tobi and not to mention the huge food fight they had earlier on…

The organization twelve frowned at the fact that they had to go back. They had heaps of fun here, sure Casey was crazy but she knew how to start a food fight and those Akatsuki people were really nice!

Yuffie almost cried at leaving the newest member of the annoyance club to go back to her original world but she had assured her that she would find a way to visit.

Aerith simply smiled. (Me: All she does is smile!! IT'S CREEPY!!!)

Riku was thankful he lived through this ordeal and would see a shrink the moment he got back.

Sephiroth was almost regretting that he couldn't stay and try to destroy Sora and Co. but meh... doesn't regret anything so yeah…

Cloud was only too happy to go back but he would miss Sonya, sure she was a pain but a bearable one, not to mention he had a score to settle with Yuffie and that lunatic of a woman Casey. They will pay!

Squall was thrilled at the prospect of going back and killing heartless… it sure as hell beat staying in this madhouse with these lunatics.

Sora was saddened that he would be leaving Sonya but he did need to fight those heartless and he likes Kairi…RIGHT? (cough-wrong-cough) Yep he liked Sonya. But one good thing is that he would be getting away from Kiba and Sephiroth who seem bent on killing him… where did they get those plans anyway?

Casey began to gather chakra for her lightning attack because she used most of it during the food fight that morning to make guided food missiles.

Kiba happily started up the game and loaded the save point. There was no one there except a suspicious stain that looked like a blood smear.

Casey coughed to stop from laughing because she guessed it was all that remained of Kairi.

Kiba dropped the controller and stepped back.

"What are you doing Kiba?" Casey asked "I need you as the conductor of electricity!"

Kiba gulped and took one look at Sora who was still rivaling that tomato and lunged for the controller.

Casey grinned and electrocuted him.

The vortex opened once again and Yuffie hugged Casey and jumped in. The Aerith smiled and walked in. Riku couldn't get in fast enough then the organization twelve members began to file in, but just as Demyx and Axel were about to go in another bolt of lightning shot out of Casey and blew up the vorex.

"Huh? I must have used too much chakra oops!" Casey mused while wondering where she got the sudden energy boost that triggered that lightning bolt and noticed a battery connected to her arm.

_'Funny I didn't see that there a minute ago… why is Sonya smirking?' _

Yes indeed Sonya was smirking and holding some connection cord. That would explain it…meh it wasn't her problem so Casey didn't care as she kicked the battery out of sight before anyone noticed it.

"I guess you're all stuck here then…" Casey said smiling

"Yay!" Sonya cheered while hugging Sora. Kiba cried.

Casey cheered and told the poor people who remained stuck that they could crash at her house since she had plenty of rooms to go round.

Squall figured it would be better than sharing a bed with Cloud and Sephiroth would prefer being eaten by a pack of rabid dogs than staying at Casey's house, Axel and Demyx were quite happy to go back and stay with the Akatsuki again, Cloud decided to stay at Sonya's house and Sora wanted to stay with Sonya, much to Kiba's demise…

Sonya also happily informed them all that she also had plenty of rooms because it was better than living with a bunch of S-ranked criminals and a lunatic.

"Then WHY did you make us share a bed?" Squall asked obviously annoyed.

"Because that seemed like a good idea at the time and I was bored… Woah I sound like Casey" Sonya said while shuddering at the thought of being so random.

Cloud wanted to kill her, but he decided to stay with her as it was definitely better than living with a member of the let's annoy Cloud club.

Squall thought living with Casey was WAY better than living with Sonya even if Casey was a member of that evil club.

So Casey happily chirruped to Squall saying that "you would get along great with the Akatsuki as they are some of the coolest people around and they are way better than these squares and-" SMACK

Sonya heard that I guess…

Axel and Demyx joined in on chattering as they all left for Casey's house as Sonya and Co. just stared while sweat dropping…

"Well you guys can just stay in your original rooms" said Sonya.

"Ok, but there's one problem…" said Sephiroth.

"What?" asked Sonya.

"I DON'T HAVE A ROOM!!" replied Sephiroth angrily.

"Oh yeah… eh heheheh I'll show you to your room!" said Sonya leading Sephiroth out of the room.

And so Sora, Cloud, Squall, Axel, Demyx and Sephiroth all came to live in the village of Konoha.

* * *

**Me: Well that's the end of the Konoha Hearts saga!!**

**Casey: Geez It's about time!!**

**Me: I know it took a while but cut me some slack! Or I'll sick Gaara on you!!**

**Casey: NO!! (Hides in Corner)**

**Me: That's better...**

* * *

**__**

Also looking for people's opinions. Kiba, Sora or Cloud for Sonya? I can't decide! Thanks!!


	19. Spare Time: Part One

**Disclaimer: I WANT INUYASHA'S EARS!!! But I still don't own Naruto...**

* * *

_**Character Interview**_

**Me: Hello! I know it's been such a long and painful journey since the last character interview!! But alas, I am back!**

**Casey: Ahahaha I am back!!**

**Sora: Oooo I've never been in a character interview before!!**

**Casey: Don't get used to it!**

**Kiba: Yeah, you'll be back in the TV in no time! MWAHAHAHA**

**Me: (Sweatdrop)**

**Casey: Hehe sounds like it's time to write more plans!!**

**Sora: What?**

**Casey: Oh nothing nothing!**

**Kiba: She's plotting something...**

**Casey: (Silent Maniacal laughter)**

**Me: ... Riiiiiight... ANYWAY! On with the story!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 19: Spare Time- Part One**_

Konoha Primary was quiet. All through the courtyards was nothing but silence. RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG suddenly the doors flung open and hordes of kids came running out. After the rush, four 10 year olds walked out. Ue, Shita, Kotetsu and Haruko all walked out into the courtyard, chatting about the assignment they had just recieved.

_**Flashback...**_

"Ok class, I'm handing out your assignment for this term!" declared the teacher as she gave everyone in the class a piece of paper, explaining their assignment.

"What? Another assignment?" complained Ue, his arms folded on the desk while resting his head on them.

"This is the only assignment we've had this term idiot" snarled Shita.

"Teh, whatever" grunted Ue.

"Just coz you're stupid" snapped Shita.

"Just coz you're a nerd" Ue snapped back.

The two glared at each other, then Kotetsu quickly cut in before they killed each other.

"So what IS the assignment about?" he asked as he leaned forewad.

(The classroom is set out like the one in the ninja academy, not like a normal class room)

"That's a good question Master Uzumaki" the teacher butted in, "The assignment is to interview your parents".

"About what?" asked Haruko, who was sitting with Kotetsu behind Ue and Shita.

"About what they do on the side from being a ninja. In other words, what are their hobbies? What do they do in their spare time?" replied the teacher.

"I don't think I wanna know..." mumbled Ue, then getting hit by Shita.

"But my parents aren't here" explained Haruko.

"There is such thing as a phone..." muttered Ue, then once again getting hit by Shita.

"Oh yeah..." said Haruko, scratching her head.

"Ok any more questions?" asked the teacher.

Shita raised his hand.

"Yes Shita?" asked the teacher.

"Nerd..." muttered Ue, and once again he gets hit by Shita. (Doesn't he ever learn?)

"Miss, I was just wondering how we were to display the information we gather?" asked Shita.

"I rest my case..." muttered Ue. (Evil glare of certain doom from Shita)

"Ah yes fine question, you will find the questions to ask them on the back of your sheet, just write the questions out on a scroll with your parent's answers, then hand it to me" replied the teacher.

"Haven't computers been invented yet?" Ue asked angrily.

"No, deal with it!" snapped Shita.

"Well you're a nerd, invent one!!" Ue snapped back.

Kotetsu sighed. 'It just never ends' he thought.

Then the bell rang.

"Ok class your assignments are due in a week!" declared the teacher, picking up her books and walking out.

"Man this assignment's gonna be a drag" complained Ue as he stood up.

"I think this'll be fun" stated Shita, also standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"That's your problem! You think too much!" snapped Ue.

"Just coz you don't think at all!" Shita snapped back.

"WHY YOU!!" yelled Ue as he prepared to strike his brother.

Kotetsu quickly stopped him.

"Just stop it will you!" Kotetsu said angrily.

Ue stopped and stomped down the stairs of the classroom. Kotetsu turned to Shita.

"You ok?" he asked.

Shita didn't answer as he also headed down the stairs. Kotetsu sighed and looked over at Haruko. She was shaking with fear.

"Let's go" said Kotetsu, beginning to walk down the stairs.

Haruko nodded and followed him.

**_End Flashback..._**

The four were walking in a line, right to left. Shita on one end and Ue on the other. 'These two are like a cat and a mouse' thought Kotetsu as he looked from one twin to the other,'It's like they were born to bicker'. Kotestu was staring at the ground.

"Uh... Kotetsu" he heard Haruko say.

"Hm?" he quickly looked up before he went KERSMACK into a tree.

"Ouch..." mumbled Kotetsu rubbing his face.

**_Sonya's House..._**

"We're home!!" called Shita, as he and Ue flung their bags to the side.

"Welcome home young masters" greeted the maid.

"Have you seen our parents?" asked Shita.

"Sonya dragged Cloud shopping, but your dad is in his room" they heard someone say.

They looked behind the maid and saw Sora walking down the stairs, while eating a cookie.

"Thanks Sora!" exclaimed Shita, as he ran up the stairs, past Sora and turned to go down the corridor. then they smacked into someone. Ue and Shita fell to the ground and looked up at the person they had run into. It was Sephiroth.

"Oh hey Seppie-chan! Gotta go, bye!" said Shita as they zig-zagged around him and down the corridor to their parents room.

"Yeah bye..." said Sephiroth "...wait...MY NAME'S SEPHIROTH!!!"

The two boys looked around their parent's room. Kiba was sitting on his bed sorting some paperwork. He looked up when he saw the two boys come in.

"What's up boys?" he asked.

"Dad we need to interview you for a stupid assignment" explained Ue, who had kept quiet this whole time.

"Oh ok" replied Kiba,"Just me?"

"No, mum too" stated Shita.

"Ok" said Kiba. He put the paperwork aside and patted the bed, signalling for them to sit. Shita and Ue sat next to their father with their scrolls ready. Shita looked at one of the peices of paper, and noticed it was a misson report from the cloud village. 'Casey's paperwork' he thought as he shook his head.

"Ok question one" said Shita.

Just then they heard the door slam.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOME!!!"

The three headed to the foyer. Sonya was hugging Sora and babbling about how much she missed him, while he went red as a tomato. Cloud was trying to figure out where to put the mound of boxes and bags he was carrying, that barely made it through the door. Cloud dropped he pile in the corner and turned to Sonya, who was looking a little scared as she watched Kiba beating the crud outta Sora. Cloud walked over to her.

"Did you just bring me shopping to carry all your stuff?" Cloud asked, obviously irritated.

"Oh pshaw! Of course not! I wanted company!" chirruped Sonya, lifting her sunnies so they sat on her head.

Cloud blushed a little. "You... wanted my company?" he asked.

"Yup!" she chirped, then ran over to her boys and hugged them.

"Mum we need your help for an assignment" said Shita.

Ue just stared uncomfortably at her stomach, which was a little bigger than normal. (Casey: Well DUH, brilliant deduction!)

"What is it hun?" Sonya asked, looking at Ue worridly.

"N-nothing" he quickly replied.

"C'mon dad!" called Shita.

Kiba looked away from Sora who had a bleeding nose and mouth, dropped him, and headed over to his family. They all walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Ok first question, What do you do in your time at home?" asked Shita, with his pen ready to write.

"Well I'm not at home very often, but when I am, I usually watch T.V and read, OH, and me and Sephiroth continually try to kill Sora, but always fail miserably" replied Kiba.

"I'm at home a bit more than Kiba, and when I am I like to just relax, either that or Casey is over and I have to rush around to stop her from breaking things!" Sonya said calmly.

"Ok question two..." said Shita, "What do you do in your spare time, outside of home?"

"Well I usually train, and do stuff with Akamaru" said Kiba, putting his hands behind his head and rocking back on his chair. Then falling over backwards...

"SHOPPING!! Usually with Cloud!" chirruped Sonya.

Kiba looked irritated as he sat back in his chair.

"Ok last question" said Shita.

"Finally..." muttered Ue.

"What do you do together in your spare time?" said Shita, in a I-really-don't-wanna-know kinda way.

"Well I don't think you want to know what we do in our spare time..." said Kiba rubbing his chin.

"NO DETAILS!! PLEASE!!" Ue bursted out.

"What? We play poker!!" chirped Sonya. (She's in perky mode)

Ue and Shita fell over.

'Our parents are insane' thought Shita.

'I'm not related to them...' thought Ue.

"We also do other things but I don't think you really need that in your report!" giggled Sonya. (Casey: Jeez no details!! Me: (Smacks Casey over the head) Not that kind of stuff!!)

"Is that all boys?" asked Kiba.

"Y-yeah" replied Shita, standing up.

"Okie doke!!" chirruped Sonya as she waltzed out of the room.

Ue stared after her in an uncertain way.

"What's wrong kiddo?" asked Kiba.

"It's nothing!" snapped Ue angrily as he rolled up his scroll and exited the room.

Kiba scratched his head and turned to Shita, who simply shrugged. They both wondered the same thing...

'What's up with him?'

* * *

**Me: Well, the rest of that later!**

**Casey: Jeez who clammed in his chowder?!?**

**Sora: He sure was acting strange...**

**Kiba: Why are you still here?!?**

**Sora: What?**

**Me: Oh shut it Kiba!**

**Kiba: But... he started it!**

**_Next Chapter: Spare Time- Part Two_**

**Casey: Oo oo I'm next!**

**Kiba: You don't have any kids...**

**Casey: Oh yeah... I'LL FIND A WAY!!**


	20. Spare Time: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and i never shall...**

* * *

**_Character Interview_**

**Me: Hello all and welcome to another edition of MOTK!! Sorry it's been so long but there was... a minor setback... (Glares at Casey)**

**Casey: What did I do?**

**Kiba: The question is more, what DIDN'T you do**

**Me: Kiba has quite a point... (nod nod)**

**Casey:??**

**Cloud: Why am I here?**

**Kiba: Good question! (Kicks Cloud out the door)**

**Me: Aw, poor Cloud!**

**Kiba: He had it comin!!**

**Casey: Ok, back to why I'm being blamed for your utter laziness?**

**Me: Oh? MY laziness eh?!**

**Casey: You sayin I'M lazy?!**

**Me: What? Am I speakin french?**

**(Exchanging glares)**

**Kiba: Well, they're scaring me so we should probably get on to the story...**

**Me: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!**

**Casey: IT IS NOT!!! YOU'RE JUST A LAZYASS!!!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Spare Time- Part Two_**

Kotetsu was staring at his assignment as he walked along. He ran his fingers through his dark blue spikey hair and sighed.

'This assignment is gonna suck' thought Kotetsu.

He turned a corner and walked down another street. He could see the hokage mansion in the distance. He turned another corner, and saw a bunch of kids playing ninja. He remembered when he used to play ninja with his academy friends. He had graduated when he was nine, since then he hadn't seen much of his class mates. After graduaton he was put on a team with Kiriko Nara and Hiro Uchiha, which was led by Neji Hyuuga. He shared the same kekkei genkai as Neji, so he learnt alot from him. Kiriko was lazy, and she had long blonde hair. Hiro's dad was an S-ranked criminal, and he had a real bad attitude problem. He was a spitting image of his dad, so all the girls liked Hiro, and the guys teased him because he was an accident, literally. His dad had killed his mother when he found out that she had had a child. Kotetsu really hated Hiro. He eventually arrived and walked through the gates and up the stairs. He walked down a hallway and came to his father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Naruto's voice.

Kotetsu opened the door and entered.

"Oh? Hey Kotetsu!" greeted Naruto cheerfully as Kotetsu entered the room.

"Hello Kotetsu" said a small voice from the side of the room.

Kotetsu turned to find his mother sorting a bookshelf.

"What do you need?" asked Naruto.

"I need both of you to answer some questions for an assignment" replied Kotetsu, pulling out the scroll.

"Ok" replied Naruto, pointing at a chair.

Kotetsu sat down and Hinata sat on her husband's lap.

"Ask away" Hinata softly said.

"Ok" said Kotetsu," Question 1- What do you do in your spare time at home?"

"Well I usually have mountains of paperwork, and Hinata helps me out" replied Naruto, and Hinata nodded.

"Ok, Question 2- What do you do in your spare time outside of home?" asked Kotetsu.

"Eat ramen!" replied Naruto with a grin,"And train of course!"

"I either train, or join your father at Ichiraku" replied Hinata, smiling sweetly.

"Ok, and what do you two do together?" asked Kotetsu.

"Hmm, well, we do lots of things" replied Naruto, turning his head to face his wife.

"When your father is free, we sometimes go on outings" said Hinata, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ok thanks!" said Kotetsu, rolling up his scroll.

"Is that all dear?" Hinata asked softly, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks mum, dad" said Kotetsu, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Kotetsu?" asked Hinata, smoothing out her teal kimono.

"Oh? I've got training with Kiriko, Hiro and Neji-sensei" replied Kotetsu, shutting the door behind him as he left.

He walked to the forest, where his team was waiting. He arrived at a clearing to find his team already there.

"Hey guys!" greeted Kotetsu.

"Good afternoon Kotetsu" greeted Neji.

"Finally" muttered Hiro.

Kotetsu growled at him, and walked over to Kiriko, who was sleeping under a tree.

"Wake up Kiriko" sighed Kotetsu, nudging her with his foot.

She grunted and rolled over. He sighed. he had no choice. He kicked her hard in her back, and she woke instantly, letting out a cry of pain.

"What'd ya do that for?!" she asked angrily, rubbing the spot where he kicked her.

"You were sleeping Kiriko" sighed Kotetsu.

"So? I'm lazy! Get over it!!" snapped Kiriko, tieing her long blonde hair back in a ponytail.

"Enough bickering!" snapped Neji,"You're giving me a headache!"

"You're not the only one" muttered Hiro, flicking hair out of his eyes.

"Shut it Hiro!" snapped Kotetsu.

"I'm sorry if we upset you Hiro!" apologised Kiriko innocently.

"Speak for yourself!" yelled Kotetsu angrily.

"Don't be such a kissup Kiriko" muttered Hiro, glaring at the two of them.

"Sorry..." mumbled Kiriko, poking her forefingers together.

"I've had quite about enough of this!!" yelled Neji, obviously extremely annoyed now,"I'm not giving you guys any training until you get along!!"

With that, Neji stormed off.

"What a drama queen" muttered Hiro.

"This is all your fault!" snapped Kotetsu.

"Yeah right, you're just looking for someone to blame it on, aren't you, loser?" said Hiro coldly.

"Am not!" growled Kotetsu.

"You're just upset because I'm better than you in every way" said Hiro.

"I AM NOT!!" yelled Kotetsu.

(Kiriko has fallen back asleep at this point)

"Face it, I'm stronger, better looking and more intelligent than you" said Hiro sternly.

"JUST.. SHUT UP!! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?" yelled Kotetsu.

"Don't think I will" sighed Hiro.

Kotetsu was becoming furious. He could feel a strange power burning up inside of him, feeding off his rage. He knew what it was, and he knew he had to settle down. He had let this power out before, and had almost killed someone. He sucked up his anger and stormed off. Hiro raised his eyebrows, then begun to walk home.

* * *

**Kiba: Ok well there's another chapter done. I had to write it, since Sonya is um... a little busy...**

**(Sonya and Casey strangling each other in the background)**

**Kiba: Well anyway, I better break them up before they kill each other**

**(Breaks them up... with some difficulty...)**

**Sonya: (Tied to the wall) So who's up next time?**

**Casey: (Tied to the other wall) Me!**

**Kiba: I'll say it again... YOU DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS!!**

**Casey: Hmmm... Rachel and Lee are still out of town right?**

**Kiba: Yeah, why do you a... h-hey!.. where are you going?.. GET BACK HERE!!!**

**_Chapter 21: Spare Time- Part Three_**

**Kiba: HEY GET BACK HERE!! (Chases after Casey)**

**Sonya: OI!! GET BACK HERE!! I'M STILL STUCK Y'KNOW!!!**


	21. Spare Time: Part Three ON HOLD!

**_THIS CHAPTER IS ON HOLD!!_**

_This chapter will be submitted later on. For now the story will continue. So please enjoy the next chapters!! Just to clarify, this chapter WILL be submitted, but not any time soon! Thanks for reading!!_

_Innocence/ Mizukage_


	22. The Chuunin Exams Begin

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto, I would sue you all!!! BWAHAHAHAHHA!!!!(People get their weapons) Kidding kidding!...**

* * *

**_Character Interview_**

**Me: Hello again all!**

**Casey: Hello...**

**Kiba: What was that?**

**Casey: Well I thought I'd be sensible for once!**

**Kiba: It must be killing you...**

**Casey: You have no idea...**

**Me: Well anyway, who's our guest today?**

**Kotetsu: Me!**

**Kiba: Hey kiddo!**

**Casey: Hello there young child**

**Kiba: I just got a chill...**

**Me: So, anything you wanna talk about?**

**Kiba: Hoe about your team Kotetsu?**

**Kotetsu: What about them?**

**Kiba: Well, what do you think of them?**

**Kotetsu: Well Hiro is a ----ing jerk and I hate him, but Kiriko... is alright**

**Me: Oo there was a pause there, do you liiiiiiiiike her?**

**Kotetsu: N-NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! SHE'S JUST A TEAM-MATE!!**

**Casey: Of course!**

**Kotetsu: SHUT IT!!**

**Casey: Geez control yourself!! **

**Kiba: What happened to being sensible?**

**Casey: Oh screw it!**

**Me: Well anyway, lets get on with the story!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 22: The Chuunin Exams begin!_**

The door to Sonya's house was flung open. The person who had opened it entered and looked around.

"Where is she?" the person asked themself.

They walked through the foyer, and stopped when they noticed a person walking down the steps. Ok, I'm sick of talking like that so, the person entering the house, yup, you guessed it, Rachel, and the person walking down the stairs in their boxers, Sora. They both stood there and stared for a while. Well, you can imagine the sort of impression Rachel got.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" yelled Rachel, so loud the next village along could hear.

"My name's Sora, who're you?" asked Sora innocently.

"I-I'm S-Sonya's friend R-Rachel" stammered Rachel.

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Sora with a smile.

Then Sonya came through the door. Rachel spun around and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON KIBA!?!" yelled Rachel, shaking Sonya back and forth.

"Oh Rachel, you're back?" asked Sonya innocently, completely ignoring the question.

"Oh yes I got back 5 minutes ago... BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!... NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" replied Rachel.

"I have no idea what you're-" Sonya stopped as she noticed Sora standing on the stairs.

"SORA GET SOME FREAKIN CLOTHES ON!!!" yelled Sonya angrily,"Rachel, this is one of 3 guests staying at my house"

Rachel turned to look at Sora, who was stomping up the stairs to go get dressed.

"Oh..." murmured Rachel, laughing and releasing Sonya, who brushed her top and walked up the stairs to her room, dropping off her bags.

Rachel followed her up and walked into her room. Rachel watched Sonya put away the clothes she had bought then turn around to face her. Rachel then noticed something.

"Hey Sonya?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"Have you put on weight?" asked Rachel.

Sonya glanced down at her stomach.

"Um, Rachel? I'm pregnant" replied Sonya, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!? YOU ARE!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!" yelled Rachel.

"Well, I tried..." sighed Sonya.

**_Flashback..._**

Rachel's phone was ringing. So she answered it, naturally.

"Hello?" said Rachel.

"Oh hey Rachel, it's Sonya" answered Sonya.

"Sonya? What's up? I'm kinda busy..." said Rachel.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm-"

"Oops! Sorry Lee's calling me, we're leaving on our second honeymoon! Bye!" said Rachel, hanging up.

"Okaaaaaay" mumbled Sonya as she hung up also.

**_End Flashback..._**

"Oooooh, so THAT'S what you were trying to tell me..." said Rachel.

"Yes, idiot" sighed Sonya.

"So who else is staying here?" asked Rachel, as her and Sonya exitted the room.

"Um, Cloud and Sephiroth" replied Sonya.

"Oo sounds interesting..." said Rachel.

Sonya smiled. "So did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah! What's been happening here?" asked Rachel in reply.

"Not much, but the chuunin exams are coming up!" replied Sonya.

"Oh? Are Ue and Shita participating?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, they're gonna be on a team with Haruko!" exclaimed Sonya,"Didn't you know that?"

"Uh... guess not!" laughed Rachel.

Sonya sighed. "Well they start tomorrow, so you better make sure Haruko's ready" she said.

Rachel nodded, then she exitted the house.

**_The next day at room 301, the Academy..._**

"Should we go in?" asked Shita.

"I think so..." replied Haruko.

"Lets go in already!" snapped Ue, kicking the door open.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" muttered Shita.

They all entered the room to find at least a hundred other genin glaring at them. Haruko hid behind Shita.

"Yo! Guys!" called someone from the side of the room.

They turned to find Kotetsu waving at them. Kiriko was sleeping on a chair, and Hiro was standing nearby with the same grouchy look on his face.

"Hey Kotetsu!" greeted Ue, as they all walked over to Team Neji.

"Hey! Meet my team!" exclaimed Kotetsu,"Introduce yourselves!"

Kotetsu poked Kiriko and she woke up with a jump.

"O-oh? Oh, I'm Kiriko!" stuttered Kiriko.

Kotetsu glared at Hiro. Hiro glanced at him, then looked away.

"This ----head is Hiro" growled Kotetsu, turning back to his friends.

"Nice guy..." muttered Shita.

"You have no idea..." sighed Kotetsu.

Suddenly a person appeared in a puff of smoke. It was the examiner for the first stage of the chuunin exams.

"Everyone please get a number and take your seats" demanded the examiner.

They all did as they were told. Ue, Shita and Haruko got seperated, and unfortunately for Haruko, she was placed next to Hiro. Kotetsu was a few seats away from Ue, and Kiriko was next to Shita. The examinor explained the rules. (They're just the same as in the show.)

'This is gonna be hard' thought Kotetsu.

'A written test? Nothing I can't handle, but Ue better not get a zero!' thought Shita.

'A written test? I'm screwed!!' thought Ue.

'ZzZzzZzZ' thought Kiriko, while snoozing.

'This is a waste of time...' thought Hiro.

'Hiro is so handsome!' thought Haruko.

Hiro glanced at Haruko who was staring at him.

"What are you looking at? Your ugly face is blinding me" snapped Hiro coldly.

Haruko eyes widened with tears, and she quickly looked away.

"Weak people like you don't deserve to be here" snapped Hiro.

Haruko sucked her tears back and waited for the guy to say...

"BEGIN!" announced the examiner.

* * *

**Me: Well that chapter's finally done!!**

**Casey: Oo yay, we won't be in the next few chapters!! wooooo**

**Me: Oh stop being such a grump! You'll come back in later!!**

**Rachel: HOW DARE THAT HIRO!! I'LL STRANGLE HIM!! ROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!! THAT HIRO IS A ----HEAD!!! I'M GONNA ---- HIM UP SO BAD HE WON'T WALK FOR A MONTH!!**

**Me: Settle down Rachel, I'm sure he can't help it! After all, he's had a traumatic life!!**

**Rachel: I'll show him traumatic...**


	23. Chuunin Exams: Stage 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! Ah, but if only I did...**

* * *

**_Chapter 23: Chuunin Exams: Stage 1_**

Shita quickly jotted down the answer to a question. 'Hmm, these questions are difficult...' he thought as he read through the next question,'Ue can't answer these!'

That's exactly what Ue was thinking. 'I can't understand ANY of these questions!' he thought,'But if I don't get any right, we can't move on!'

Kotetsu had answered the first 2 questions, and now he was stumped, he couldn't understand any of the others. Haruko had answered one, but now she was completely lost. She looked at Hiro, and jumped in suprise, when she realised that he had activated his sharingan, and was writing like mad. Then she noticed that he was staring at the person in front. He was copying them! Haruko then figured it out. They wanted them to cheat! Haruko put her hands under the desk and began making hand signs. She gathered some of the dirt that was in the room into her palm, and closed one eye. The dirt in her hand became and eye. Yeah, I know, It's the same technique as Gaara. Shita had completed most of the questions, he was up to the second last. He put his hand on his head to scratch it and felt fur. He suddenly remembered he had Fuyu. He and Ue used Fuyu and Natsu in most of their techniques, so they had to take them into the exams. It had been so long since he had been on missions or fought, so he wasn't used to Fuyu being there again. He looked over at his trembling brother who was a few rows away. Ue hadn't answered any of the questions. Natsu was sitting on Ue's head... unfortunately, asleep.

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead' he thought repeatedly.

He didn't have anyone he knew near him.

'What am I gonna do? I can't even begin to understand a single one of these questions!!' he thought,'Unless... the tenth question!!'

Kiriko was snoozing on the table, and she was drooling. The clock was ticking away. Eventually it came time for the 10th question. Many people gave in, and left. Kotetsu was determined to stay, Kiriko had woken up, and Hiro wasn't intimidated in the least. Ue was counting on this, Shita was praying that Ue got the question right, and Haruko was hoping she could pass the tenth question so she could help Ue and Shita.

"You all pass!" announced the examinor.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?" screamed all the genin.

The examiner laughed.

"WHAT ABOUT THE 10TH QUESTION!?!" yelled Ue.

"There isn't one! Your decision to stay was the answer to the 10th question!" explained the examiner.

"So these 9 questions were just a waste of time and effort?" growled Hiro.

"Of course not! Those questions were to test your ability to gather information" stated the examiner.

"I knew it!" chirped Haruko.

"Yeah right" muttered Hiro.

Haruko wanted to snap at him, but she just couldn't.

'Too... handsome...' she thought.

Then all of a sudden their next examiner swooped into the room. Kotetsu, Ue, Shita and Haruko all gasped in shock at who it was.

"Hey there kiddies!! I'm your next examiner thingy!! The amazing, incredible, and oh so loveable RAIKAGE!!!" yelled Casey, their next examiner.

* * *

**Me: Well there's the first chapter of the Chuunin Exam arc!! I feel very sorry for those kids...**

**Casey: Pish posh! They'll be fine in my overly capable hands!!**

**Rachel: Sure (cough)**

**Me: I better make sure you don't kill them all before the forest of death, so I'll come too**

**Casey: Me? Kill little kids? NEVER!! (Hiding kunai launcher)**

**Me: (Evil glare)**

**Casey: I'll be good! (Halo above head)**

**Me: I'm sure...**

**Casey: (Halo breaks) Damn these cheapies!!**

**_Next Chapter: Chuunin Exams: Stage 2_**

**Me: I'll strangle you if you touch those kids!!**

**Casey: Casey's good!! (Picking up pieces of halo)**


	24. Chuunin Exams: Stage 2: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN MY OWN ARMY OF PURPLE FLYING COWS!!!! Oh? You want to know if I own Naruto? Of course not!! Geez...**

* * *

**_Chapter 24: Chuunin Exams: Stage 2- Part 1_**

The genin all stood in fear, staring at the horror that was the forest of death.

"Aint this place great?" chirped Casey, grinning widely.

The genin all looked at her like she was insane. Except for Haruko, Ue, Shita and Kotetsu, who knew it for a fact.

"Well, I'm far to lazy to explain the rules, so I organized these pamphlets for your convenience!" chirruped Casey, signalling for the people to hand out pamphlets.

They each got a few different ones. Kotetsu read a few of the titles on the pamphlets, and felt a little uneasy...

'The Forest of Death and you'

'The cleanest way to die in the forest of death (No one likes messes! Especially not the Raikage!)'

'So you're going to die?'

'How to make your death dramatic'

'Boring rules and stuff'

'Heaven and Earth scrolls of DOOM!!!'

'How to make death fun!'

'How to kill others before they kill you'

'The stupid tower and what not'

'Cannibalism is not the answer, eat evil snake that bites you in 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'!!'

Kotetsu twitched a little. Now, he was terrified. They all read the rule pamphlets, and a few of the courageous ones read the others.

"Ok!" chirped Casey,"Now that you all know the rules and stuff, I need you to sign these consent forms!"

She held up a bunch of forms.

"Why do we have to sign those?" asked Kiriko.

"Well, if you didn't get the message from the numerous pamphlets, it's because you will most likely die! And Konoha doesn't want to be held responsible!" chirped Casey, just as happily as usual.

Lots of people gulped.

"Hey Casey?" asked Shita.

"What is it Ue?" replied Casey.

"I'm Shita" stated Shita, pointing to the marks on his cheeks.

"I new that" muttered Casey,"So what is it?"

"Well, it says we can't open the scrolls, what happens if we do?" asked Shita.

Casey grinned evilly. "You really want to know?" she asked evilly.

"No, not at all" Shita said quickly.

Casey grinned."Ok then! Time to get your scrolls!" chirped Casey, pointing at the booth,"Also hand your forms in there."

Ue, Shita and Haruko signed the forms and walked into the booth. They handed the forms in, then they were given the Earth scroll. Shita decided to take it. Then they walked to their gate. Kotetsu, Hiro and Kiriko all walked into the booth, handing in their forms. They were given the Heaven scroll. Kotetsu wanted to take it, but Hiro grabbed it before he could. Kotetsu began cursing at Hiro, who simply ignored him and walked to the gate, Kiriko following close behind. 13 teams were at different gates around the forest. Then, all the gates wre unlocked, and all the teams headed into the forest. Kotetsu, Hiro and Kiriko jumped into the trees. Ue, Shita and Haruko strolled through the gate casually. Then jumped when the gate was slammed shut behind them.

"What now?" asked Haruko.

"Well, let's head into the forest!" replied Shita.

Ue nodded, and all three jumped into the trees. Neither of the two teams had any idea of what awaited them, in those horrid, feared forests.

* * *

**Me: Ooooo spooky!! There'll be one chapter for each team I think, either that or I'll mix them both into one!!**

**Casey: Ha ha, poor suckers! I'd hate to be them!!**

**Rachel: Oh! My poor Haruko!! BE CAREFUL MY HUNNYBUNCH!!!**

**Me: (sigh) Get a grip Rachel, they'll be fine**

**Rachel: How do you know?**

**Me: Coz I'm the author!**

**Rachel: Oh yeah...**

**Casey: In other words, you better get her coffin ready!**

**Rachel: WAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Me: Oh Casey, really!!**

**Casey: (snickering)**

**_Next Chapter: Chuunin Exams: Stage 2- Part 2_**

**Me: (patting Rachel on the back) There there it's alright!**


	25. Chuunin Exams: Stage 2: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I would own Naruto... but I don't**

* * *

**_Chapter 25: Chuunin Exams: Stage 2- Part 2_**

"Can you move?" asked Haruko.

"Of course! I'm just staying still for the heck of it!" said Ue sarcastically.

"Unfortunately his mouth still works" sighed Shita.

"Shut it!" snapped Ue.

"You're the one that got paralysed, not me!" stated Shita.

"If I could move, you'd be sorry!!" snapped Ue.

"Oh really? Well it's too bad you can't then!" said Shita with a smirk.

"You guys! We need to find a way to cure Ue!" stated Haruko.

"Can't we leave him here?" whined Shita.

"What? So you can spend time with your girlfriend?" asked Ue teasingly.

Shita hit Ue in the face.

"Oo! That's fun!" exclaimed Shita, hitting him a few more times.

Haruko sighed and shook her head. They were so immature. Fuyu and Natsu were wrestling over near a bush at this time.

"Shita?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Your mother's a medical nin, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did she teach you anything?" asked Haruko.

"Yeah lots! She tried to teach Ue, but he's too stupid!" replied Shita.

Ue growled at him, and Shita hit his brother in the face again.

"Could you make a cure to this?" asked Haruko, pointing at Ue.

"Probably" muttered Shita.

"Could you do it?" asked Haruko.

Shita folded his arms and thought. There was a long silence...

"NOW!!" snapped Haruko.

"Ok ok!" sighed Shita.

He grabbed a bunch of ingredients out of his beltbag. He worked fast, as Haruko watched.

"Hurry up I gotta piss!!" snapped Ue.

"I'll let you know when I care" growled Shita.

A few minutes later Shita had finished. He held up a bowl of green foul smelling liquid. He put it up to his brothers lips and tipped it, so that the liquid poured into his mouth. When the bowl was empty, Ue began to scream and complain about the taste. Shita was laughing his head off, and Haruko suspected he purposely put foul tasting stuff in there. After a few seconds Ue could move again and they headed off. They formed a line. Shita, who had the better sense of smell, was in front, with Fuyu sitting happily on his head. Haruko in the middle, since she had quick reactions to things that happened on either side of her, and Ue at the back, since he had better hearing, he could tell if someone was following them. Natsu was in Ue's jacket, with his head and paws poking out. They moved swiftly through the trees. Suddenly Ue heard something.

"Shita" he said warningly.

"I know" said Shita,"I can smell them"

"What do we do?" asked Ue.

"Just keep moving, only fight if they attack first" stated Shita.

Ue and Haruko nodded. Ue didn't like to listen to his brother, in fact, he usually did the opposite of what he said to do, but in this case, it was a matter of life or death. Haruko was just happy to do whatever he said, as long as she stayed alive! Shita tried to seem calm, but in reality, he was scared out of his mind. They went on a bit further. Ue could hear them closing in.

"Shita" he said.

"Just keep going" stated Shita.

Suddenly a kunai came flying out of the trees and at Haruko.

"MOVE STUPID!!" yelled Ue.

Haruko jumped, as if she just came out of a daydream, and quickly ducked. The kunai stuck into the tree behind her.

"COME OUT COWARDS!" yelled Shita.

A bunch of ninja appeared from the trees. Shita recognised the symbol on their forehead protectors. These people were from the hidden rain village.

"What do you want?!" asked Ue, which was kind of a stupid question since it was obvious what they wanted.

"Your scroll" one replied.

"I wonder which one has it Yomaru" sneered another.

Shita signalled for his team to jump to the ground. The rain nin followed them there.

"Trying to escape?" asked one teasingly.

"Yeah right" snorted Ue.

"So, which one of you has the scroll?" asked the one named Yomaru.

"Guess" said Shita mockingly.

Yomaru looked at each of them. Then pointed at Haruko.

"You" he said,"The weakling"

Haruko growled at this comment.

"You're wrong, bastard" snapped Ue. (Excuse his french)

'Idiot!' thought Shita.

"Oh am I? That means it's one of you two" sneered Yomaru.

"YOU IDIOT!!" yelled Shita.

"SHUT IT!!" Ue yelled back.

"Well, we'll just kill you all" stated Yomaru.

Yomaru leapt at Shita, who quickly drew a kunai and blocked him. The others attacked Ue and Haruko. Shita forced Yomaru back.

"That's quite some strength you have there!" exclaimed Yomaru,"You must be a medical nin"

"In training" stated Shita.

Fuyu leapt off Shita's head and onto the ground beside him.

"You ready Fuyu?" asked Shita, looking down at his companion.

Fuyu barked a yes. Shita tightened his headband. Then he started making hand signs then smacked his hands on the ground. The ground around him started to become dry and cracked. He was drawing water from underground for his jutsu. He was using a powerful jutsu, to end it fast.

"Water dragon blast!" yelled Shita, as he unleashed all the water he had gathered in the form of a dragon.

"Crud!" excalaimed Yomaru as the attack scored a direct hit.

His mother had tought him that. Now it was time to use one of his father's techniques. Yomaru was slowly getting up. Shita bent down on all fours and Fuyu jumped on his back. He could see Ue doing the same.

"Man beast clone technique!" they both yelled.

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, Fuyu and Natsu had turned into clones of Ue and Shita. Both the brothers and their dogs were in man beast form. They had long pointy nails, and large fangs.

"Gatsuga!" they both yelled as they spun into torpedos.

Ue, Shita, Natsu and Fuyu all rammed into their opponents, sending them, covered in blood, flying into the bushes, never to rise again. Shita looked over to Haruko. She had used the head hunter jutsu, and now all that was above ground of the rain nin was his head, and Haruko was poking him in the forehead. Shita laughed at the sight, then went to search the bodies. As he guessed, the scroll was on Yomaru, and lucky for them, it was the Heaven scroll.

"Let's go guys!" exclaimed Shita.

"What about this guy?" asked Ue, kicking the rain nin guy in the head.

"Oi! Stop it brat!" he yelled.

"Leave him" sighed Shita.

The team jumped into the trees and headed towards the tower.

"H-hey! Get back here!!" yelled the rain nin,"I... gotta pee..."

* * *

**Me: There's the second part of stage 2!! Hope you all liked it!**

**Casey: I could of made all that so more humerous!! Just my appearence on the scene would add a little spark!! I need to come back in!!**

**Me: Yes yes, you'll get your turn!!**

**Rachel: My little Haruko... she's all grown up!**

**Casey: Yeah... she can put people underground, woo... she leaves the head out so they can still complain! Why don't you have the feet sticking out? or maybe the arm!!**

**Me: She's just a genin y'know**

**Casey: Excuses excuses!! I say they were only able to win that battle, due to my ever so awesome pamphlets!!!**

**Me: Of course, that was completely it...**

**Casey: Good to see you agree with me!!**

**Me: (rolls eyes)**

**_Next Chapter: Chuunin Exams: Stage 2- Part 3_**

**Casey: Did you just roll your eyes?**

**Me: Mwah?** **Never!**

**Casey: I'm sure you did!**

**Me: Oh don't be silly my, uh, highly intelligent friend (shifty eyes)**

**Casey: You did it again!!**

**Me: P**


	26. Chuunin Exams: Stage 2: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yes I know, it's normal for once!**

* * *

**_Chapter 26: Chuunin Exams: Stage 2- Part 3_**

Kotetsu, Hiro and Kiriko were all eating their supplies around a nice fire (Courtesy of Hiro's fireball jutsu). Kotetsu was woffing down a packet of chips, while Hiro was calmly eating his. Kiriko had fallen asleep again, and was using her backpack as a pillow, she was hugging it tightly. Kotetsu thought she looked adorable, but Hiro paid her no mind. When he was finished Hiro stood up.

"Wake up our burden, we're leaving" commanded Hiro.

"Who died and made you boss?" muttered Kotetsu.

"I'm obviously the only one capable to lead this lousy team, since that drama queen of a sensei is so obviously incapable" stated Hiro, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

Crickets chirping...

"Riiiight" muttered Kotetsu, then bending down to Kiriko, shaking her,"Hey Kiriko, we're leaving"

Kiriko woke up and sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. Kotetsu helped her up, then the three headed off. As they jumped through the trees, Kotetsu heard something.

"Byakugan!" he said as he activated his byakugan.

He searched the area. He saw a few traps set by other teams. Nothing unusual there. He looked a bit further away. Then he saw a giant snake, heading straight for them.

"Hiro!" he called out.

Hiro stopped. He turned around and noticed Kotetsu's byakugan was activated, something must be wrong.

"What is it?" asked Hiro, frowning.

"A giant snake is headed our way" stated Kotetsu.

Hiro raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"How far away is it?" muttered Hiro.

"About a kilometre" replied Kotetsu, de-activating his byakugan.

"Fine, it's getting dark, so let's rest" stated Hiro, jumping down from the trees. Kotetsu and Kiriko followed him down.

A few minutes later they were once again sitting around a fire. Kiriko had fallen asleep. Kotetsu stared into the flames. He looked over at Hiro. He was as calm as a cucumber.

"Hiro" muttered Kotetsu.

Hiro turned to him. "Refer to me as Uchiha-sama, I am your superior" he said.

Kotetsu twitched in annoyance. "Whatever... can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You're going to anyway..." sighed Hiro.

"Your father... do you remember him?" asked Kotetsu.

Hiro stiffened, and his eyes widened. He actually looked... scared.

"I do..." he mumbled, looking away from Kotetsu,"I remember him killing my mother... right in front of my eyes..."

For once in his life, Kotetsu actually felt **sorry** for Hiro. He realised how lucky he was to have parents who loved him.

"Why the sudden intrest in my father?" demended Hiro.

"J-just wondering" stuttered Kotetsu.

Kotetsu expected him to rant on about how Kotetsu could only ask him questions if there was a reason, but Hiro just calmly picked up a stick and poked the fire. This was the most they had ever talked, besides arguing.

"What..." muttered Hiro.

Kotetsu turned to face him.

"What is your father like?" asked Hiro, still poking the fire.

Kotetsu raised his eyebrows. "Well, he's really great! He's strong and fun and playful..." exclaimed Kotetsu, but stopped when he noticed Hiro's sad expression.

Kotetsu put his hand on Hiro's shoulder, and Hiro turned to look at him. Kotetsu expected him to say something about not touching him because he's so high above Kotetsu, but he did something that could break reality as we know it, Hiro smiled! Kotetsu looked shocked, but then he grinned and laughed.

"Let's never speak of this again" muttered Hiro.

"Agreed" replied Kotetsu, geting a stick and also poking the fire.

All of a sudden the giant snake came bursting through the trees. Kotetsu grabbed Kiriko and jumped out of the way. Hiro jumped and landed nearby Kotetsu. The snake turned to face them. Then it opened it's mouth, revealing a person, who stepped out into the light of the new day. They had long black hair and pure white skin.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A CLOWN WEARING A PURPLE PRETZEL!!!" yelled Kiriko, jumping back a few feet.

The person twitched in aggrovation, but then let out a small evil laugh.

"My name is Orochimaru, and this is a tie thingy, not a pretzel!" exclaimed the man.

"Orochi-who?" asked Kiriko.

"It's a clown name!" exclaimed Kotetsu.

Orochimaru growled and clenched his fists. These kids were stupider than their parents/relatives. Couldn't they recognise a threat?

**_Control room..._**

Casey sat staring at the screens before her. They showed the images from the security cameras all around the forest and in the tower.

"Oo! Ue, Shita and Haruko made it to the tower!" exclaimed Casey as she saw Ue, Shita and Haruko walking into the tower.

She looked over all the screens and spotted the one with Kotetsu's team on it.

"Orochi-cochi-maru?" exclaimed Casey.

"Orochimaru!? Shouldn't you help them?" exclaimed Petra, who was standing behind her.

"But... it's just getting to the good part!" whined Casey, pulling a box popcorn out of nowhere and shoving some in her mouth.

Petra growled at her.

"Ok ok I'm going!" sighed Casey, standing up and leaving, muttering something about a party-pooper on the way out.

**_Back in the forest of death..._**

Orochimaru pulled out a sword. Hiro and Kotetsu got ready for his attack. Kiriko looked very frightened. Kotetsu positoned himself infront of Kiriko, ready to protect her. Hiro was focused on Orochimaru.

"Kotetsu" said Hiro.

"Yeah?" answered Kotetsu.

"Guard her, I'm gonna take this guy on" stated Hiro.

"Are you crazy Hiro?! The only way we can beat this guy is if we work together!" exclaimed Kotetsu.

"Just shut up and do what I say!" snapped Hiro, glaring at Kotetsu.

"No! You're not the boss of the world!" Kotetsu snapped back.

Hiro growled.

"Kotetsu's right!" exclaimed Kiriko,"You have to let us help you!"

"You'll only get in my way!" snapped Hiro.

"We all have talent Hiro, not just you!!" snapped Kotetsu.

"No!" yelled Hiro.

"Why not!?" Kotetsu yelled back.

"Uh.. please stop fighting..." mumbled Kiriko.

"Stay out of this!!" Hiro and Kotetsu yelled at the same time.

Kiriko stepped back a little.

"Why won't you let me fight?!" yelled Kotetsu.

"Because!!" snapped Hiro,"Just sit down, shut up, and let me protect you guys!!"

That was one thing Kotetsu wasn't expecting. He did as he was told, and pulled out a kunai, for safety. Hiro turned to Orochimaru, who had remained quiet throughout their bickering. Hiro drew a kunai and activated his sharingan.

'I can't have a full-scale battle with this boy, I don't have enough chakra left... I'll have to defeat him quickly. He's pretty well guarded, so I'll have to throw him off guard somehow...' thought Orochimaru. He looked over at Kotetsu, then got an idea. 'I'll attack his friend...'

Orochimaru firmly grasped his sword then dashed towards Kotetsu. Kotetsu couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

'No!' thought Hiro, making a dash for Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu!" screamed Kiriko.

Orochimaru lifted his sword up high then brung it down hard... Kiriko's scream was heard all aroud the forest. There was blood all over the clearing. Kiriko was covering her face and crying. The sight was truly horrific. Kotetsu had his hands over his head. No pain... He opened one eye and let out a yell at the sight. The sword was a few centimetres from him, but that wasn't what made him yell. The sword was right through the gut of Hiro. Orochimaru was shocked at first, but then snickered. Orochimaru yanked the sword out, which caused Hiro to cry out in pain, and blood to go everywhere. Hiro fell to the ground, and Kotetsu caught him.

"Why the hell'd you do that?" snapped Kotetsu.

Hiro coughed up some blood, then shrugged. Hiro closed his eyes... Kotetsu frowned.

"Oi!" he said, shaking Hiro,"Wake up!"

Kiriko crawled over to Kotetsu, and touched him lightly on the arm.

"----ING WAKE UP!!" yelled Kotetsu.

Kiriko begun to cry, then took Hiro out of Kotetsu's arms. She begun to use her medical ninjutsu on his wound. Kotetsu was mad... no, not mad... FURIOUS!! Kotetsu suddenly felt all his rage bubbling inside of him. It was happening again. 'It' was coming out. Red chakra begun to swirl around Kotetsu as he rose. A fox face appeared in the chakra, then disappeared. Kotetsu looked up and Orochimaru let out a cry of fright. Kotetsu had scratchy whisker marks on his cheeks, and his eyes were red, with thin pupils. You could see the bloodlust in his eyes. Kotetsu bent down on all fours... about to charge when all of a sudden...

"WOOOO!!!!" came a yell from the trees.

Casey came flying out of the trees and landed on Kotetsu. All the red chakra disappeared and Kotetsu lay dazed under Casey's rumpus.

'That woman must be extremely intelligent if she planned to land on him to stop the release of the kyuubi' thought Orochimaru.

"Oh hey Kotetsu! Didn't see ya there!" exclaimed Casey.

Orochimaru sweatdropped. 'Maybe not...' he thought.

Casey looked over at Kiriko, who was desperately trying to heal Hiro.

"Oo... the snob's dead huh?" sighed Casey.

Kotetsu looked rather sad. He thought he'd be happy the day that Hiro died, but he was far from it.

"Didn't you guys read my pamphlets?" asked Casey, looking around at all the blood.

"No! And get off me!" he snapped at Casey, realising she was still on him.

Casey jumped off him, and went to catch Orochimaru, who had just run off. Kotetsu walked over to Kiriko and kneeled beside her.

"How is he?" asked Kotetsu.

Kiriko smiled. "I think he'll live" she replied.

Kotetsu was relieved. Then Hiro moaned and sat up. His wound was mostly healed, but needed to be bandaged. Hiro took off his shirt so Kiriko could bandage him up. Kiriko was blushing the whole time but eventually finished. Hiro put his shirt back on and turned to Kotetsu. They both stared for a few seconds, but then stood up. Then the giant snake coughed up something. Kotetsu walked over to it and picked it up. It was Orochimaru's scroll, the Earth scroll! Kotetsu spun around and showed it to his team. Then they all headed to the tower.

* * *

**Me: HAHA!! FINISHED AT LAST!!! Yay! It's all done! I hope you liked it!**

**Casey: Yay! I get an appearence!**

**Rachel: When do me and you come back in Son-chan?**

**Me: Well, I'm the examinor for the next stage, but I don't know about you! You'll just have to wait 'till the arc's over!**

**Rachel: Aww T.T**


	27. Chuunin Exams: Stage 3 Pre: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I've written it 26 times... must I write it again? I do not own Naruto!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 27: Chuunin Exams: Stage 3 Preliminaries- Part 1_**

"Whoa you guys look torn up!" exclaimed Shita, as he, Ue and Haruko, ran over to greet their friends.

"You have no idea..." muttered Kotetsu.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kiriko,"Guess what Hiro did!"

Kotetsu and Hiro covered her mouth at the same time.

"That never happened" they said together.

Kiriko nodded, and they removed their hands. Ue, Shita and Haruko, looked a little confused. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke. They all spun around and found their new examinor standing there. Casey?

"You again!" exclaimed Kiriko.

Casey grinned. "I'm just filling in for the preliminaries!" she exclaimed.

Kotetsu sighed. "Whatever, just explain the rules!" he said.

Casey held up a pamphlet and everyone groaned.

"So, how many teams passed?" asked Ue, as everyone was reading the pamphlets.

"Uhhh... six!" replied Casey.

"WHAT!?" yelled the 2 teams.

"That means there's... 9 matches!" exclaimed Shita.

"Yes!" said Casey,"And if you're all done reading the pamphlets, we'll begin!!"

Everyone walked up to the observation area. Neji suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke behind his team.

"Neji-sensei!" exclaimed Kiriko.

"Hey guys" greeted Neji.

"Hey sensei" replied Kotetsu.

Kotetsu turned to Hiro, to find that he was staring, frowning at something. Kotetsu looked where he was looking and jumped. The screen read:

Uchiha Hiro VS Rock Haruko

"Wow..." muttered Shita.

"What a waste of time..." muttered Hiro, as he jumped down to the fight area.

Haruko did the same. She looked rather nervous .Hiro stood calmly as ever, waiting for Casey to say to start.

"Ok" said Casey,"Ready... set... CHEESE!!"

Hiro glared at her.

"I meant go, eheheheh" said Casey, scratching the back of her head.

Hiro looked back to Haruko. Haruko didn't know how to start. Suddenly Hiro disappeared. Haruko looked around everywhere.

'Where'd he go?' thought Haruko desperately.

Then suddenly... she realised... but by then it was too late. Hiro caught her as she fell. He had knocked her out swiftly and painlessly.

"That was fast..." muttered Casey.

Hiro carried her back up to the observation area. Shita came and took her off him.

"Well Uchiha Hiro wins!" announced Casey.

Shita laid Haruko down, then looked at the screen to see the next matchup.

Abumi Roka VS Aburame Shinbo (No, that's not a spelling error)

"That second person sounds somewhat familiar..." stated Shita, scratching his head,"But I can't put my finger on it..."

"I will destroy you!!" yelled Roka,"Because your dad killed my uncle!!"

**_Well this battle and the next one don't include anything special, so we're gonna have a good 'ol character interview!!_**

* * *

**Me: Hello there all!!!**

**Casey: Man, being the examiner for the 3rd stage isn't as much fun as I thought it'd be...**

**Kiba: I'm sure you'll live... but I'm hoping you won't...**

**Casey: WAAAAAAAA SONYA, KIBA WANTS ME TO DIIIIEEEE!!!!!**

**Me: What else is new?**

**Shino: Hello everyone**

**Kiba: Hey Shino!**

**Kotetsu: That name sounds familiar...**

**Casey: BUGGIES!!!!**

**Shino: ARGH! Not you!! (Runs away)**

**Casey: Awww I wanted to play with the buggies...**

**Me: There there...**

**Rachel: (Rocking back and forth in corner) Haruko... got knocked out... BY HIRO!!! (Runs off to pulverise Hiro)**

**Me: (Sweatdrop) Is it just me... or are things getting out of hand?...**

**Shita: Uh mum?**

**Me: Yessum?**

**Shita: I think we better get back to the chuunin exams...**

**Me: I agree... OK CHARACTER INTERVIEW OVER!!**

**All: Awwww (Slink away)**

**Me: (Gets out popcorn and begins to watch the chuunin exams)**

* * *

Ue, Shita, Kotetsu, Kiriko and Hiro all walked back to where Neji was looking after Haruko. Neji had a serious look on his face as he pointed at the screen. The 5 genin all looked to the screen and jumped in suprise. The screen read... 

Inuzuka Ue VS Inuzuka Shita

"This should be interesting..." muttered Casey.

* * *

**Me: Well there's that done!!**

**Casey: HAHA!! Ue VS Shita!! That should be good!!**

**Kiba: I'm very anxious to see which one of the boys is stronger**

**Me: Well, we'll all find out next time!! **

**Casey: Hurry up and write!!**

**Me: Shut it!!**

**_Next Chapter: Chuunin Exams: Stage 3 Preliminaries- Part 2_**

**Me: You're lazier than me!!**

**Casey: Am not!! You're lazier!!**

**Kiba: Not this again...**


	28. Chuunin Exams: Stage 3 Pre: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Chuunin Exams: Stage 3 Preliminaries- Part 2_**

"Y-you're kidding!" stuttered a stunned Shita.

"Nope!" chirped Casey,"Now get down here!"

"But... I thought you couldn't fight people on your own team?" asked Ue.

"The rules changed this year!" chirped Casey,"Once you get to the 3rd stage it's every man/woman for themselves!!"

Shita sighed and whacked his head on the rail. Ue jumped down to the fight area, and Shita joined him.

"Hey Casey?" called Shita.

"Yessum?" answered Casey.

"You wouldn't happen to of rigged this would you?" asked Shita accusingly.

"Mwah? Rig it? OH PSHAW!!" replied Casey with shifty eyes.

After one last glare at Casey, he turned back to his brother. Their dogs stood beside them. The time of truth. Who was really stronger?

"Begin!" shouted Casey.

Ue pulled out a kunai. Shita smirked and raised his fist in the air. Ue cursed as he new what was coming. Shita smacked the groud hard. It shattered the groud and Ue quickly jumped in the air, and used his chakra to stick to the ceiling. Shita cursed. He grabbed 4 kunai out of his pouch and threw them at Ue, causing him to come back to the ground. Shita saw that one of the kunai had scratched Ue just above his eye. Shita smirked. Blood ran down Ue's face, and he rubbed it with his hand, causing a huge blood smear across his face.

"Nice look!" exclaimed Shita, holding 2 thumbs up.

Ue growled.

"OMG it's Kairi!!" yelled Casey, pointing at the smear on Ue's head.

They both growled at her, and she shut up. Shita feeled around in his pouch. He had 10 shuriken, 5 kunai and a couple of scrolls.

'Dammit, I thought I had more' he thought, cursing.

"Something wrong nerd?" snapped Ue.

"Nothing someone as stupid as you would understand" Shita snapped back.

Kotetsu sighed. This, was gonna end badly. Shita rushed at his brother, attempting to hit him, but Ue quickly dodged and kneed him in the gut. Shita was coughing on the ground. Ue knew it would be over if he got hit even once. He had to be careful. Shita flung his leg around and smacked it into his brother, sending him flying. Casey quickly leaped out of the way as Ue went crashing into the hand sign statue.

"WATCH OUT FOR YOUR GODMOTHER GEEZ!!!" yelled Casey angrily.

Ue had made a nice imprint in the statue and now lay on the floor. Suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'The shadow clone jutsu? Since when-' Shita's thoughts were cut off with a large kick in his back, which sent him flying. He landed a few metres away. Ue and Shita rushed at each other.

**_Observation Area..._**

Haruko slowly rose rubbing her head.

"You ok Haruko?" asked Kotetsu, lending his hand to help her up.

Haruko nodded and looked down to the fight area where the two boys were fighting. She was shocked.

"Why them?" she asked.

"Casey probably rigged it" muttered Kotetsu as he watched the two collide, and go flying in opposite directions.

Haruko sighed. She didn't want to see them fight, but at the same time, she wanted to know who was stronger. What if neither of them was stronger?

"Shita is alot stonger than Ue though..." muttered Haruko.

"That, is where you're wrong..." stated Kotetsu.

Neji, Haruko, Hiro and Kiriko all turned to look at him, like he was crazy. Kotetsu sighed.

"It's true that Shita is smarter, physically stronger, and more skilled, but Ue has more will" stated Kotetsu.

"Will?" asked Haruko curiously.

"It's just like when uncle Neji fought my dad" stated Kotetsu,"My uncle was stronger, but my dad was driven with the will to win"

"I see..." muttered Haruko.

"You're absolutly right" said Kiba, who had suddenly popped up behind Kotetsu, scaring the life outta him.

"Kiba?" asked Neji.

"Oh hey Neji! It's been a while" Kiba greeted happily.

Kiba turned his attention to his boys.

"They're really battling it out aren't they?" muttered Kiba.

"Do you think they'll... kill each other?" asked Haruko with a gulp.

"No way" said Kiba with a laugh.

"What do you mean? How can you be so sure?" demanded Haruko.

"Well, Shita hates to kill, especially someone like his brother" stated Kiba.

"And what's stopping Ue?" asked Kotetsu.

Kiba smirked. "You haven't noticed have you?" he asked.

"Noticed what?" replied Kotetsu.

"Ue's... fear" muttered Kiba.

"Fear?" asked Haruko.

"Being alone" stated Kiba.

"What?" asked Kiriko,"Explain!"

"Well, as ninja, Sonya and I are almost always out of the house. It's been like that since the two boys were very young. Ue and Shita were always together, every day, to keep each other company. One day Shita got very sick, and had to go to the hospital. Sonya and I left Ue at home with Sonya's assistants, and went to the hospital. While we were there one of the assistants came running up to us, saying to come home as quick as we could. We got back and found Ue crying and screaming in a corner, with the other assistant trying to calm him. Sonya attempted to soothe him but he wouldn't stop. In the end we had to take him to the hospital, and he stayed there the whole time Shita was sick, right until he got better. Ever since then we never tried to seperate them" explained Kiba.

"That's quite a story" muttered Neji.

"What about Shita?" asked Haruko.

"No, he's fine without Ue" sighed Kiba.

Kotetsu looked down at the two bleeding boys.

**_Back in the fight..._**

Ue and Shita were panting. They both raised their last kunai, then fell to the ground. Casey ran over to them and poked each one with a stick.

"DOUBLE K.O!!" she announced.

Kiba sighed. "I knew it" he muttered.

"How?" asked Kotetsu.

"I train them, I would know which one's stronger, and the truth is... neither" stated Kiba.

"You didn't tell us this sooner BECAUSE!!??" asked Kotetsu.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Kiba innocently.

They all glared at him.

"Well I better get back before Sonya wonders where I am!" exclaimed Kiba, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Neji went down to the fight area and picked up the two boys. Then he took them back up to the observation area. Ok since I've decided to be lazy, Kotetsu and Kiriko win their matches. Yes, I know you want to know how they fight and what not, but don't worry, you'll see it in the main stage 3 of the chuunin exams. Their is a month until then, so FILLERS!!! I know you're all bursting with excitment. Don't worry, they'll be good!! Maybe...

* * *

**Me: Ok it's done! I hope that explanation at the end cleared everything up. If so, that means there's no use for me to explain it here!!**

**Casey: (Cough) Lazy(Cough)**

**Me: (Glare)**

**Casey: (Whistles and looks around)**

**_Next Chapter: Forbidden Future: Part 1_**

**__**


	29. Forbidden Future: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or do i? (Gets hit over head) I'm kidding Geez!!!**

* * *

**_Character interview_**

**Me: Hello!! Welcome to a new arc of the story!! The chuunin exams will be finished later.**

**Casey: This arc is gonna be interesting right?...**

**Me: Course!! Whatta'ya take me for!?!**

**Casey: Just checking...**

**Rachel: Booyah! I'm finally in this one!!**

**Me: Erm... good for you...**

**Rachel: (Doing little happy dance)**

**(Me and Casey step away)**

**Me: Well... anyway... we better get on with the story...**

* * *

**_Chapter 29: Forbidden Future: Part 1_**

Sonya and Casey walked aimlessly down a random street in Konoha.

"Sure Naruto won't mind you bending the rules like that?" asked Sonya.

"Of course Jeeves minds!! I just don't care!" replied Casey, as care-free as ever.

Sonya sighed. She was gonna get an earfull from Naruto for this.

"Don't you ever think about how your actions affect others?" asked Sonya, suddenly realising Casey had disappeared, and was staring in the window of a shop.

Sonya stormed over to her.

"I'M NOT DONE SCOLDING YOU DAMMIT!!" Sonya yelled, then noticing what she was staring at.

It was one of those chicken cookers where it made a whole bunch of chickens go up and down on a conveyer belt-like thing. Sonya and Casey were watching the chickens go up and down.

"It's... entrancing" muttered Sonya, as she continued to watch the chickens.

Well, while they're... occupied... why don't I explain what they're talking about? Yes I'm sure you'd like that!

* * *

"Ue, wake up" muttered Kotetsu, shaking his friend. 

Ue groaned but didn't wake. Kotetsu tried Shita, but got the exact same reaction. Kotetsu sighed. This called for drastic measures.

"Hey Haruko! I think these guys need a wake up kiss!" called out Kotetsu.

"WE'RE UP!" Ue and Shita both yelled, leaping to their feet.

"Who won?" asked Ue.

"You tied" replied Haruko, looking rather disappointed.

"What does that mean?" asked Ue.

"It means we both lose" muttered Shita.

"Actually!" exclaimed Casey, suddenly popping up infront of them,"You both win!"

"What?!" exclaimed Shita,"That's not the rules!"

"Details, who needs 'em?" muttered Casey.

"Whatever, atleast we pass" sighed Ue.

* * *

Well... yeah, that's what the idiots still watching the chicken are going on about. Let's get back to them... 

Sonya and Casey continued to be hypnotised by the circling chicken.

"Are you gonna buy some chicken? Or stare at it until it jumps into your mouth?" they heard someone say from behind them.

They finally turned away from the chicken to find Rachel standing behind them. Sonya and Casey scratched the back of their heads. All of a sudden a giant warphole appeared in the window of the chicken shop. Sonya, Casey and Rachel jumped back. People around them screamed and fled. A person wearing all black and a black mask appeared from out of the warphole. The only bit showing was their shiny blue eyes. They looked... somewhat familiar. The person pulled Sonya and Rachel into the warphole. Some of the chicken went flying from the force, and Casey attempted to dive for it, but then got sucked into the warphole. In a few seconds they were in a totally different place.

"Chicken..." mumbled Casey, pouting.

"W-where are we?" asked Sonya, looking around at her surroundings.

The sky was a deep red. The buildings around them were in ruins. There was a giant tower in the shape of a ferret about a kilometre or 2 away. People in rags were in chains along the side of the streets. This place... actually looked familiar...

"Konoha" replied the masked man,"Or as it's known now, Ferret Central"

Sonya looked at him in shock.

"K-Konoha?" she stuttered, looking again at the ruined village, and thinking of the one she knew.

"No way" muttered Rachel.

"I see you did some remodeling!" exclaimed Casey.

"Actually, you two did" said the masked man, pointing at Sonya and casey.

"Us?" exclaimed Sonya.

The masked man nodded.

"Wait wait wait" stuttered Rachel,"You're telling me, that 2 idiots who can watch a chicken cooker for an hour took over the world?"

"Not exactly... all will be explained at HQ, follow" said the masked person.

The three friends followed obediently. Eventually they came to a dead end. The three kages looked confused. The masked person knocked on the wall.

"Pink rat" came a voice from the wall.

"Eats jellybeans" replied the masked man.

The wall moved aside, and the person beckoned for them to come in quickly. Sonya glanced at the man as she walked past. She recognised him. It was Hiro!

"Hiro!?" she exclaimed.

Hiro pushed her inside and closed the wall. Sonya gasped as she realised that she knew everyone in the room. Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hiro and a jar containing Hidan's head. The masked person removed their mask to reveal Naruto. There was also a young boy that looked like Rock Lee. Sonya guessed it was Guy Jr.

"What's going on!?!" she suddenly screamed.

"Welcome to the future" sighed Naruto.

"The future?" asked Rachel,"How can this be the future? What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story. Casey?" replied Naruto, directing his attention to Casey.

"Yessum?" answered Casey.

"Sir Leader is currently making an evil genious ray, correct?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! That's right!" exclaimed Casey.

"Why does he need to make an evil genious ray?" asked Sonya,"Isn't he an evil genious already?"

"Well, after figuring out the toaster, he felt so accomplished he decided to make an evil genious ray!" explained Casey.

"I see" muttered Sonya raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Sir Leader succeeds in this, but when he test fires it, instead of hitting Tobi, it accidentally hits a passing by Gaara Ferret" explained Naruto.

A few people in the room growled at the mention of his name.

"Eventually Gaara ferret came up with a plan to take over the world. For his protection, he got Casey to work with him. Eventually he figured out this wasn't enough, and brainwashed Sonya into it aswell. After he put his plan into motion, the world just crumbled. Casey and Sonya destroyed everything, killing anyone who got in their way, including the other kages. Gaara Ferret used Konoha as his main base, as you can plainly see. I, the hokage, formed a rebellion. It consisted of all the friends I had gathered over the years. Sadly... lots of them were captured and killed." explained Naruto, scowling.

"So, who's dead?" asked Casey.

"Anyone who's not here" replied Hiro, walking up to Naruto.

Sonya looked around. She didn't see any of her family.

"What about Kiba, Ue and Shita?" asked Sonya.

"Shita is imprisoned inside the tower, forced to build new technologies for Gaara Ferret" replied Naruto.

"And what of Kiba and Ue?" demanded Sonya.

Naruto stared at the ground. "They were killed... by you" he muttered.

Sonya stood in a state of shock. Then she fainted.

"Son-chan!" exclaimed Rachel, sitting her up.

"Sonya? Kill Kiba? What dimension are you guys in?" asked Casey.

"It happened, I saw it with my own 2 eyes" muttered Naruto.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" screamed Sonya, who had just woken up.

"I wish I was" sighed Naruto,"He was the only one among us that didn't believe that you were truly evil. So to prove it he sneaked into the tower to find you. I followed, just in case. Eventually I lost track of Kiba. I came to a room, and peeked in the open door. It was Gaara Ferret's throne room. Closest to me was you, holding Kiba up by his neck. Casey and Gaara Ferret were laughing and egging you on. I heard him say, 'You're not evil, I know it', then you said 'Oh really?', then you pulled out a gun and shot him, right in the heart, letting him drop to the ground. Then you noticed me and said 'Are you next?'. I quickly fled back here to tell my companions what happened."

"Wow... I guess she really did" muttered Casey, looking down at her shuddering friend.

"What happened to everyone else, like the Akatsuki, and Cloud, Squall and Sora?" asked Rachel, noticing that Sephiroth was here.

"The Akatsuki were blown up by that ----in idiot before ----in Gaara Ferret even ----in took over!!" yelled Hidan.

Casey laughed and scratched the back of her head. "So my gaint smoke bomb turns out wrong?" whined Casey.

"What of Sora and the others?" asked Sonya.

"You killed them aswell" muttered Naruto.

Sonya fainted again. Rachel grabbed an uchiwa from nowhere and begun to fan her. (Yes, Uchiwa, not Uchiha, that's where the fan symbol came from, for those who didn't know!)

"WELL! It's been great learning that our future is hell and whatnot, but I think you better take us back now Jeeves" stated Casey.

"It's not that simple" muttered Naruto,"My timesuit only had enough power in it for 1 two-way trip"

"Then why didn't you just tell us to stop Gaara Ferret then?!" growled Rachel.

"You think you would've believed me?" asked Naruto.

"Good point..." muttered Rachel.

"Why didn't you just stop Gaara Ferret yourself? Instead of bringing us here?" asked Casey.

"I only had enough power for 1 warphole, by the time I got back, it would have long closed, and I would be trapped in the past" explained Naruto.

"WE'RE AVOIDING THE REAL ISSUE HERE!!" yelled Rachel.

"Hm?"

"WHERE IS GUY JR.!!??" yelled Rachel.

"I'm here" said the boy that looked aroud 12 years old.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?! YOU'RE MR. SERIOUS!!!" yelled Rachel.

"I grew up in this environment, it's not my fault" he calmly said.

Rachel had a little whine on the ground. "THE FUTURE MUST BE CHANGED!!" she yelled determinedly.

Casey sweatdropped. "But how do we get back?" she asked.

"Well, the only other timesuit is in Gaara Ferret's tower" replied Naruto.

Casey and Rachel looked at him like he was nuts.

"Do it" muttered a waking Sonya,"We must change this future!"

Casey and Rachel nodded. Then 2 little kids, that looked no older than 3 or 4 walked up and hid behind Hiro.

"Whose kids are they?" asked Sonya, staring at the little boy and girl behind Hiro.

"Shita's" muttered Naruto.

"I have grandchildren!?" exclaimed Sonya.

"Yeah" sighed Hiro,"Shita entrusted them to me"

"Why the hell would he do that?" muttered Casey.

"In this time, Kotetsu, Shita and I were the closest of friends, but now they're both dead" explained Hiro.

"So who's the mother?" asked Sonya.

"If we told you you'd probably faint again" sighed Naruto.

Just for fun, Casey leant close to Sonya and whispered,"Haruko"

Then, as expected, Sonya fainted. Casey cacked up laughing.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"I was right?... cool... wait no... EW SHITA HOW COULD YOU!?!" yelled Casey, bashing herself in the head to rid herself of the mental image.

When she got a good look at the children, they were actually adorable. 'Must've come from Shita' thought Casey with a nod. Rachel sighed as she fanned her unconcious friend. She looked down to her bulging stomach and realised something.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Rachel.

"Hm?" replied Naruto.

"What happened to Sonya's third child?" asked Rachel.

"Sonya killed it" replied Naruto.

"Why do you refer to her child as 'it'?" asked Rachel, tilting her head.

"Well, I don't wanna give it away now do I?" laughed Naruto.

Rachel nodded with a grin. Sonya sat up.

"Sonya are you-"

"Let's go" demanded Sonya,"I can't sit here any longer"

They all nodded and gathered equipment. They would strike tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: Well there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it... otherwise it was a waste of valuable energy...**

**Casey: I'm sure they hated- I mean loved it!**

**Me: (Has whinge in corner)**

**Rachel: Must you patronise her Casey?**

**Casey (Nod nod)**

**Rachel: (Sigh)**

**_Next Chapter: Forbidden Future: Part 2_**

**Me: Waahh no one likes my story... T.T**

**Rachel: There there, I like your story...**

**Casey: (Cough)**

**Rachel: SHH!!**


	30. Forbidden Future: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately...**

* * *

**_Character Interview_**

**Me: Hello!! I know it's been a while!!**

**Casey: I'll say!! What's been keepin ya?**

**Rachel: Casey-chan! She's been very busy with her schoolwork!!! Right? (Glare)**

**Me: (Whistles and looks around)**

**Rachel: I said RIGHT!?!**

**Me: Uh, yeah... OF COURSE!!**

**Casey: Nice save...**

**Me: (Peace sign)**

**Rachel: What was that Casey-chan?**

**Casey: Oh nothing nothing...**

**Me: Well... lets get on with it...**

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Forbidden Future: Part 2_**

The shadows of the rebellion and the three kage girls moved in pairs swiftly through the ruins of the once great village. Sonya and Casey stopped with their backs to a wall as 2 guards passed by.

"Hee hee... I feel like a ninja!" whispered Casey excitedly.

Sonya turned to look a her with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not even going to comment on that..." she muttered.

"Ah... ah..." Casey was preparing to sneeze.

Sonya quickly grabbed her nose.

"Was dat weally nececawy?" asked Casey through her blocked nose.

Sonya shushed her and begun to slink away. A loud ACHOO was heard around Konoha.

"What was that?!" yelled one of the guards.

"It sounded like an elephant!" exclaimed the other.

"Elephant!? I'll show you elephant in a mi-" Casey was cut off by Sonya quickly grabbing her and leaping for the roof.

Sonya saw Naruto and Hiro up ahead. They had stopped and turned around. She ran up to them.

"What was that?" asked Naruto,"It sounded like an elephant with hayfever!"

"Anyone wanna add anything else?" muttered Casey.

Sonya dropped her and she made a large thump on the ground. Casey stood up and brushed herself off. "Thanks..." she muttered. "No prob!" squeaked Sonya.

The four jumped acroos the roof-tops, and regrouped with the others just outside the entrance to the dungeon.

"Are we all ready?" asked Naruto.

Everyone nodded. Naruto turned around and kicked the door down, to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Well... that's... inconspicuous..." muttered Hiro.

"Gaara ferret just had a side door in the open?" asked Sonya, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't he come to my evil villain classes?" asked Casey. (In spare time part 3)

Naruto began to walk down the stairs, with the others close behind. hey all walked down the stairs in single file. Suddenly Sonya felt the stair beneath her give way, and she begun to fall into the blackness below. Shikamaru attempted to grab her but he missed, and she fell.

"One too many pork buns!!" Casey called down after her.

"It's a trap door stupid" snapped Shikamaru.

"Oops... I hope she didn't hear that..." muttered Casey, whimpering at the mental image of Sonya cracking her knuckles with flames in the background.

"Let's keep moving" stated Naruto.

They all hopped over the hole as they continued down the flight of stairs.

_**Down below...**_

"Nice catch Shikamaru" muttered Sonya, pulling the hay she had landed on out of her hair.

She looked around the room. It was a dungeon cell. Lucky for her, the door was open. She slowly walked out of the cell. She looked up and down the row of cells, seeing no one. She begun to walk down the hall, when all of a sudden she felt her arm pulled behind her back and a kunai at her neck.

"Don't.. move!" said someone behind her. She recognised it as a man's voice.

Sonya gulped. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"I'm not the one you're looking for!" exclaimed Sonya.

"Oh really? Are you not Sonya Inuzuka? Ex-Mizukage, wife and mother?" asked the man coldly.

"What'dya mean ex ya crazy fool!?" yelled Sonya, then remembering she wasn't the mizukage here anymore.

"Hmph, you seem different, why is that?" asked the man.

"It's a different me, I'm from the past" explained Sonya, hoping he would believe her.

"I believed in you once, and you betrayed me, why should I believe you now?" asked the man, his grip tightening.

"I... I don't know..." muttered Sonya.

The person turned her around to face them. The man had on black clothes, and had a black hood over his face, so only his eyes showed. (Like a ninja as portrayed in western culture) His eyes here sharp and black. They cut through her like knives.

"You're right, you're way too young to be her from this time" stated the man.

He let go of her and begun to walk off.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

Suddenly she noticed something around his neck. It was a fang on a black string. "That's... what I gave to..." muttered Sonya. The man pulled his arm out of her grasp and put the necklace back in his shirt.

"I could use your help" muttered the man.

He grabbed Sonya's wrist, and pulled her along behind him. 'Could he be?...' thought Sonya ,'I thought I.. the future me...'

**_Back at the group..._**

The rebellion had just finished off a group of guards, at a price. They had lost Ten-Ten, Chouji and Temari in the fight. They had lost Kankuro, Kakashi and Kurenai earlier aswell. Naruto, Casey, Hiro, Rachel, Rock Lee, Hinata, Guy Jr., Shikamaru and Shino were all that remained. Casey had also dropped Hidan's head somewhere.

"Where the hell is Sonya?" asked Hiro, panting,"We need her healing abilities".

"We'll just have to go without" muttered Naruto.

"She's probably off kissing Kiba somewhere" muttered Casey.

"Kiba's dead in this time idiot" muttered Shikamaru.

"Meh... I doubt it, Sonya'd never kill him" sighed Casey, as she finished off her popcorn that she got from nowhere.

"I agree with Casey. Sonya killing Kiba is about as probable as me calling my gorgeus husband ugly!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Oh my angel!" called out Lee, rushing over to her.

They hugged in front of a sunset blabbing about loving each other so much.

"Ok... I'm gonna be sick..." muttered Casey.

"Let's keep moving, Gaara ferret's throne room is just down this hall!" stated Hiro.

They all began to run down the hall, when two people appeared infront of them. It was Sonya and the masked man.

"Oh hey it's Sonya!" exclaimed Casey,"... Who's that?"

"Um..." muttered Sonya.

"An old friend" answered the masked man.

"Oh ok... sorry...uh.." started Rachel.

"Mr. Person!" exclaimed Casey.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Mr. Person, she's already married to Kiba" stated Rachel.

"Right" he laughed.

They all begun to once again walk down a hallway. "Oo button!" exclaimed Casey as she saw a button on the wall. She pressed it and a can of coke came out. "Random coke coming out of the wall! What a coincidence!" She exclaimed, as she picked it up gleefully and continued walking. She suddenly smelt something. She turned her head to see that she was walking next to the masked man.

"He he! You smell like dog!" exclaimed Casey, taking a drink of her coke.

"Shut it Sparky!" snapped the man.

Casey spat coke all over Naruto, who happened to be walking infront of her... poor Naruto.

"Was that reeeeeally necessary?" muttered Naruto, looking rather irritated.

"W-what did you call me?!" asked Casey.

"Casey" answered the masked man, who then kept walking.

Casey looked over at Sonya, who looked back at her, and nodded.

'These people wouldn't know stealth if it came up, kicked them in the ass, laughed, and ran off' thought Hiro, his eye twitching.

They finally made their way to Gaara ferret's throne room, kicking open the door for effect. It was a large room with a huge gold throne at the back. Upon it sat Gaara ferret. On either arm rest sat Sonya and Casey.

"Welcome" said Gaara ferret,"To your place of death."

* * *

**Me: There it is at last! Sorry for the setback!**

**Casey: YAY!! MORE MOTK!!**

**Rachel: WAA!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!**

**Me: There there Rachel, you'll know as soon as I think it up!**

**Rachel: Well hurry!**

**Me: Yes mum...**

**Rachel: (Glare)**

**Me: I'll get right on it!!**

**_Next chapter: Forbidden Future- Part 3_**

**Casey: ...**

**Rachel: WRITE WOMAN WRITE!!**

**Casey: YOU TELL 'ER RACH!!**

**Me: Why me?...**


	31. Forbidden Future: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... BUT I WILL ONE DAY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (People in background sweatdrop)**

* * *

**_Character Interview_**

**Me: Hello! It is time to finally finish the 'Forbidden Future' arc!!**

**Casey: Whee! Then it's on to more randomo plotlines!!**

**Rachel: Yay for randomo plotlines!!**

**(Three way high-five)**

**Kiba: Yeah... They've lost it...**

**Naruto: Kiba, for them to 'lose it', they'd have to 'have it' in the first place...**

**(Three kage girls dancing around)**

**Kiba: True...**

**Me: Well I'll start the chapter!! **

* * *

**_Chapter 31: Forbidden Future- Part 3_**

"Welcome" said Gaara Ferret,"To your place of death"

"Eek! Talking ferret! Hide me!" squealed Casey, hiding behind Sonya.

"Yes, you're afraid of the fact that he can talk, and not at all that he just threatened to kill us" muttered Sonya, rolling her eyes.

"Time to fight!" declared Naruto,"This ends now!"

The remaining rebels ran at Gaara Ferret's throne.

"Pathetic" muttered future Sonya, hopping off his throne.

"Shall you or shall I?" asked future Casey.

"I've got it covered" replied future Sonya, raising her fist in the air and smirking.

"Stop!" yelled present Sonya, just as her future self smashed the ground, causing the ground to turn into spikes, penetrating most of the rebels.

A large cloud of dust shrouded the area. When the dust settled they spotted Hiro, balanced on the tip of a spike. Naruto had also survived, and was positioned between two spikes. The area was surrounded with the corpses of their close friends.

"LEE!!!!" screamed Rachel.

"Sh-Shikamaru even?" whispered Sonya.

"Up here" said a familiar voice.

Sonya looked up to find him there. He had used his chakra to stick to the ceiling.

"After all the training I did with you, you didn't think I could dodge that attack?" asked Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Shikamaru dropped down to stand next to her. Sonya grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll beat the crap outta you till you're inside out! Got it!?" she yelled.

Shikamaru looked a little frightened, but nodded. Sonya turned back to Casey, satisfied.

"Geez woman, for a second there I thought you were gonna kiss him!" exclaimed Casey.

"Pfft! Why would I when I have a perfectly good man back home!?" snapped Sonya.

"I think he's here too" whispered Casey, pointing over her shoulder at the masked man.

Sonya turned away, so Casey merrily strolled over to him.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of a battle!" exclaimed the man.

"Is that you Kiba!?" asked Casey cheerfully.

"Wa?! What're you talking about!?" exclaimed the man.

"Don't play dumb Kiba! Well it must be easy for you..." said Casey as she ripped off his mask.

They all gasped at what they saw. A man with shaggy brown hair stood there. He had one black eye, and the other had a large scar across it. He had smudged red arrows pointing downwards on his cheeks.

"Sh-Shita!" exclaimed Naruto.

"EH!?!" exclaimed Casey.

"Heh... Thought so" muttered Sonya and Shikamaru.

"Huh?" muttered Casey looking from them to Shita continuously,"Why am I out of the loop!?"

"You see Casey. Remember that Kiba had been shot in the heart. Even if the future me wanted to save him, she couldn't, his wound was too severe" explained Sonya,"So I figured it had to be someone else. Then I remembered that Naruto said Shita was still alive"

"I see..." muttered Casey, still pulling a blank.

"Now remember! Don't think to hard or your brain will explode!" Sonya said sweetly.

"Focus guys! We're in battle!" yelled Hiro from his spike.

An anger mark appeared on his head as he was calmly ignored.

Sonya ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"M-mother please" he muttered, blushing.

Sonya ignored him and kept squeezing. Shita made a sound to show he couldn't breathe, and Sonya let go.

Well after all this they had a ladi-dadi battle. I could go into detail, but I'm sure you all don't want to see me rant on and on about it, so let's skip it! What? You don't want me to skip it? Fine fine! I'll write the end...

The two Sonyas's kunais clashed. This battle had been going for quite a while. Shikamaru was helping Hiro, who had been severly wounded in the gut by future Casey. Naruto and Shita were fighting the very huge mutated gaara ferret. Future Casey and present Casey had sat down for a nice game of poker.

"Full house!" declared future Casey, laying her cards down infront of her with a smirk.

"Royal flush!" declared present Casey, gleefully taking all the money in the center, whilst future Casey preceeded to her corner to mope.

"How could you kill him!?" growled Sonya to her future self.

"He was in my way" answered future Sonya, smirking.

"You're me, so I know you're lying!" snapped Sonya.

Future Sonya frowned and looked away.

"Hmph, just as I thought, you didn't want to kill him, and you regret it" stated Sonya.

Future Sonya growled and ran at her yelling,"SHUT UP!!!"

Sonya blocked the attack with her kunai.

"Y-you're right" mumbled future Sonya,"Kiba, Ue, Rachel... I regret killing them all... but I can't change it now!"

(Just so you know, at this time Rachel is still crying at the Lee shishkabob)

Future Sonya fell to the ground, looking dazed as she remembered their deaths...

_"M-mum! Stop! I promise I'll do my homework! No! ARGHHHH!!"_

_"S-Sonya! You don't want to do this!""Sorry Rachel""AHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"You're not evil... I know it""Oh really?" BANG "Even in death... my feelings shall not change..."_

Future Sonya begun to cry. Sonya bent down to comfort her. She looked over to find Gaara ferret dead on the ground. Shita was kicking him in the face continuously, Casey was jumping on his fat belly and Naruto was lying down on the giant fluffy corpse, panting.

"Where's the time suit?" asked Sonya to her future self.

Future Sonya pointed up at the wall. Sonya turned her head to see the suit hanging on the wall. She got up and removed it, then handed it to Naruto. Naruto put it on and opened up a portal. The three girls walked up to the entrance of the portal.

"Oh! About that pork bun remark..." muttered Sonya, glaring at Casey, who shivered.

The portal zapped them away. They re-appeared in the old Konoha.

"Seeya round!" said Naruto,"Remember, the future can always be changed!"

The three girls nodded and waved. As soon as the portal disappeared, Sonya whacked Casey, sending her a good 100m.

"Get going!" yelled Sonya,"Stop Gaara ferret!"

Casey scrambled up and bolted off.

**_Casey's house..._**

Casey bolted up the stairs seeing the about-to-be-supreme-evil-genious gaara ferret. Casey made a dive and pushed gaara ferret out of the way, getting hit instead.

Casey stood up, scratched her head, yawned, and said,"Don't feel any different..."

Sir Leader only stared in amazement as she walked off.

'Evil, maybe, but genious?' thought Sir Leader.

* * *

**Me: There's the forbidden future arc!! ALL DONE!!WHEE!**

**Casey: YOSH!!**

**Rachel: My poor Lee became a kebab! T.T**

**Lee: It's ok my dear! I'm still here!**

**Rachel: OH LEE!!**

**(Two hug infront of sunset)**

**Me: Gee get a room -.-'**

**Casey: Well technically since Haruko and Guy Jr are in existance...**

**Me: Let's not go into detail shall we?**

**_Next Chapter: Dinner Party of Doom!_**

**Me: You two can stop now...**

**Casey: (Whisper to Sonya) Little do they know what will happen to their daughter in the next chapter!**

**Me: Casey! These people don't know that!**

**Casey: Oh yeah... whoops...**


End file.
